According to Me
by Esthetique-of-Heaven
Summary: According to Sting, Lucy was stupid and useless as a girlfriend. She believe that this was true, that is until she met Natsu. Now she gets to know herself according to him. AU and slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't written anything in a long time and then I heard the song, 'According to You' by Orianthi and I thought that that would be an amazing Nalu story. Also, I have to make Sting a dick for the story to progress, I don't really hate him. He seems like a cool character but I just needed a guy and he seemed perfect.**

 **This will be a chapter fic but I'm really just uploading the first chapter to gage some reactions.**

 **Well I don't own Fairy Tail (if I did NaLu would be a thing already) Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**

 _'According to you_

 _I'm stupid,_

 _I'm useless,_

 _I can't do anything right'_

 _*beep beep beep*_

6 am and sunlight fell through the bedroom window of a young woman. Her blonde hair spilled onto her pillows as her large brown eyes slowly peeked opened. She reached over, gently tapped her alarm clock, and then got up out of bed. She went over to her window and opened it to greet the sun.

 _'Okay Lucy Heartfilia, today is your day. He will adore you.'_

As she said her chant, she went to her closet and grabbed her black yoga mat. She laid out her mat and settled into her first meditative pose. Crossing her legs and putting both feet on her knees, she stayed in that position enjoying the gentle pull of her muscles. ' _one, two, three',_ breathing deeply she moved to her next position, planting her left leg down till her knee was eye level, she slid her right leg behind her and raised her arms. Her core and legs stretched with this new pose, she kept her breathing mellow and steadied her balance. ' _one, two, three'._

This is how Lucy enjoyed her mornings, calming her mind and body with her yoga. Many people didn't understand it (her boyfriend surely didn't) but she felt at peace with her mornings like this. While she did agree that the sleeping in for a couple more hours would be nice, there was nothing like the peace and tranquility she received. Her mind could be at ease and any of the problems that she had all seems to go away. The major flexibility and constant beach-ready bod she was sporting wasn't bad either.

Just as she settled down into her final position, her phone blared from across the room,

 _'Loving You~_

 _You~_

 _Oh no what should I do.'_

She rushed over to it and saw the id light up with **_Sting_** **.** Smiling to herself she swiped the answer key,

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well?"

 _*yawn*_ "Yea I slept alright, my back hurts like a bitch and I'm hungry. I went out with the guys last night and didn't get back till late. I don't even know where my damn keys are"

At his words, Lucy frowned, "You didn't tell me you were going out with the guys last night. I mean, I don't mind but-"

" _pfft_ you're not my mom so I don't have to tell you everything. If I want to go out with my friends then I will okay Lucy. Anyways, enough of this topic, what are you doing."

She sighed and decided to let it go. When Sting gets mad then she won't hear from him for a couple days. So she went around her room, cleaning up her mat and making her bed. "I was just doing my morning yoga to wake myself up. I was pretty much done when you called."

"Seriously? You're still doing that shit? That's so fucking werid Lucy."

She finished cleaning her room then sat down on her floor pillows. "Why is it always weird? I love doing yoga. It's because of yoga that I've lost weight and gotten more athletic." She hugged her knees to her chest, tucking herself tighter and tighter in a ball.

"Lost weight my ass, if you'd do an actual sport or even lift a couple weights, instead of that yoga shit then you wouldn't be having so much trouble. Well it's whatever, if you wanna look like that… anyways were still hanging out with the crew today, so I'll pick you up at around 5:30. Try not to be too embarrassing."

"Okay, I'll be ready. I love you Sting"

"Yup, you too." With that he hung up.

Lucy closed her eyes, and silently breathed calming herself. It wasn't the first time Sting told her she looked fat or ridiculed her appearance. They've been together 4 years and it's still the same. Yes, she was used to it by now, but it didn't hurt any less. When she started doing yoga, she thought that he would finally tell her she was pretty. However, it's been 2 years and that still hasn't happened.

Lucy picked herself up from her spot on the floor and started stripping off her clothes. She only slept in a t-shirt and shorts so she made quick work of it. Finally she made it to her full length mirror and stared at her reflection. She didn't blame Sting for saying it, looking in the mirror she saw why he said everything. ' _Look at me, my hair would be pretty if it wasn't so frizzy and tangled. My eyes are way too big for my face and they're such a murky shade of brown. My body shape is so weird. My boobs are way too big and my ass is a weird shape. I keep trying to tone my body but it all just looks like crap.'_

She sighed then looked at her clock sighing that it was 7:50. ' _well, I'm gonna be late'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well my sweet angels, here is the second chapter. Thank you everyone who added this story and reviewed it. No one got the song for Lucy's ringtone so I'll still leave it out there because I'm evil. Again thank you guys so much**

 **Fairy Tail is not owned by myself but by the illustrious Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

An hour later, Lucy was walking towards Fairy Tail Academy, the school of her dreams. This school was her life line. She loved everything about this place. The people were loud and rambunctious, there were daily fights that resulted in the destruction of school property, the professors and faculty were just as rowdy as the students, but the place couldn't be any more perfect to Lucy. Growing up in sheltered and suffocating home, she loved the freedom that she had now. Especially her friends, ones that loved her for who she was as a person and not what she could do for them.

While thinking about how much she loved her school, a broad smile came over her face. She knew that this was where she belonged.

"Lu-chan!"

When she heard her name, she turned around and was greeted by a strong hug. Stumbling she corrected her and her assailant, immediately recognizing the blue hair.

"Levy! I was just about to go look for you and the others."

"Well you found us".

She looked up to see all of her friends around her, a small petite girl named Levy McGarden, a tall red head named Erza Scarlet, another blue haired girl with pale skin named Juvia Lockser, and lastly a brunette that reeked of alcohol named Cana Alberona.

Those four girls meant the world to Lucy and she couldn't think straight, let alone live life, without them. Lucy met all of them in strangest but entirely wonderful ways. Levy was next to Lucy in library when the both of them got buried under their respectively huge pile of books. After being stuck in there for 3 hours they became very close.

Lucy met Erza in the gym late one afternoon. Leaving her bag in the lockers, Lucy went back after hours to get it but was met with the red-head who believed her to be a thief. After catching the real thief Erza vowed that Lucy could punch her as hard as she wished to make up for it and strangely the two became close as well.

Cana came after when the said girl shoved herself into the bathroom stall Lucy was occupying and threw up all over Lucy. After spending the whole night partying, she was too hungover that morning. Lucy took such good care of Cana in her half drunken state that the brunette couldn't help but want the blonde as a friend. Both still thank God Erza doesn't know about that one.

Juvia became her friend after trying to kill her. She thought that Lucy was after Gray Fullbuster, "Juvia's future husband", after he picked up a book that she dropped. Later on Juvia tried to drown her at the pool during P.E . After telling her that Gray wasn't her type (which was true), and vowing to help them get together, she and Juvia became close.

While their meeting were weird, Lucy looked to each of her friends and couldn't help but smile. They were just great. The other girls, noticing Lucy's smile couldn't help but smile right back at her. They all turned and started making their way to the classrooms in the main building.

"Lucy-san why were you so late today" Juvia quirked her eyebrow in Lucy's direction "You're usually here earlier than the rest of us."

Lucy blushed and lowered her head a bit. She knew that the next few minutes would be difficult. "Well, I was up doing yoga at first but then Sting called me."

At that, all the girls' faces turned from happiness to a mix of concern and disgust. Cana, one of the faces of disgust, took an extra-long drag from her flask.

"So you were talking to that shit-faced Sabertooth ass-hat this early in the morning."

"Cana, I really don't like it when you talk about my boyfriend like that; he isn't a bad person. Also, he calls me in the morning to check up on me and see how I am."

"Oh sweet Lucy, I wouldn't say those things if he wasn't such a dick. And why would he need to check up on you, hell, he's the questionable one."

"Juvia must say Cana is right Lucy-san. Sting is not a very nice person to you."

Levy nodded furiously "Seriously Lu-chan, the guy is a jerk. Its guys like him that give Sabertooth such a bad name. He's just so mean and shallow."

Lucy was getting pissed and the other three girls weren't backing down. Before an argument could be started Erza knew she had to step in.

"That is enough." The girls all stopped what they may, or may not, have been about to say. "Lucy, I will say that I do agree with what the other girls are saying. Sting is not the best guy for you and the only reason we say this is because you are an amazing person who deserves someone who cares about you. However, if you are happy, **genuinely happy** , being with him then we have nothing else to say. Right?"

The other three girls, hearing the threat in Erza's voice, all added their agreements. Some more reluctant than others.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at them. They were only looking out for her and wanted what was best for her at all times. She smiled at the girls and grouped them in a large hug. "Thank you guy, I know you all want me to be happy, and I am. I'll also promise that if ever a day comes that I say out loud to you all that I am not happy with Sting, I will never talk to him and find someone else okay?"

The confident smiles and laughs were all that Lucy needed to hear.

 **Well here is chapter 2 my sweet angels. Is it bad that while I was typing how each of them met, I could actually see them meeting Lucy this way, lol. Well anyways here it is. Don't forget to review and**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Angels! Well here is the next chapter. I've heard from some people that there seeing the same chapters, but I haven't seen anything at all when I looked at the story. I hope it might clear up soon. Well anyways enjoy to the fullest.**

The ladies all went their separate ways to their classes, Erza to her Intro to Weapons of History, Cana to her Wines of Distinction, Juvia to her Early-Childhood Development, Levy went to her Mathematics class, and Lucy went to her Storytelling class.

No one really understood, or knew, that FTA had Storytelling class, but Lucy enjoyed it. Taught by Professor Gildarts Clive, a man with _many_ stories, she couldn't help but enjoy it.

When she walked in the room, she noticed that Professor Gildarts was late, which wasn't new. However, his stuff was at the podium. Lucy was a bit confused but took her seat next to another friend, Lisanna Strauss.

"Hi Lucy, good to see you." The white haired girl smiled and handed Lucy the sign-in sheet.

Lucy smiled back and started writing her name. "Thanks Lis, so what happened to Gildarts? I see his stuff but not anything else."

"Well he was here taking a nap but then he got called out by Makarov. They went out but haven't come back yet."

* _ding*_

Lucy quickly looked down at her phone and saw a text message from Sting. Although Gildarts hated phones being used in class, he wasn't there so she read the message.

 _Holy shit I'm bored._

She giggled and sent back,

 _Well when aren't you bored._

 _*ding*_

 _When you're around Lulu._

The blush was instantaneous. She loved Sting's sweet side, especially his nickname, Lulu. He gave that to her when they first started going out.

 _Well isn't someone swee- "_ Alright everyone phones up and pay attention."

Gildarts walked back in and went straight to the podium. Lucy shut her phone and looked back to her professor.

"Well everyone sorry for the delay. Though I'm sure you don't mind. Anyways, I'd like to inform you that we have a new student today. Come in kid."

Now Lucy wasn't expecting much from a new student, but when he walked in all she could do was stare. Lucy always thought that she'd seen her fair share of hot guys, however, this guy had to be the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was tall with wonderfully tan skin and, the way his shirt hung around his biceps made her drool, but what really stood out to her was the mass of pink hair that he was sporting.

Lisanna leaned over and whispered gently "Hottie spotted. Best looking guy I have ever seen."

"I think I might have to agree with you."

He must have heard her because he looked over in Lucy's direction and they made eye contact. She felt her heart beat so hard in her chest that she thought she might pass out. But what really did her in was when he smiled. The brightest and most amazing smile she'd ever seen in a man. Don't get her wrong, Lucy always believed that Sting was attractive, but this new guy had him beat. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

Gildarts patted the new guy on the back "well go on and introduce yourself"

The new guy smiled even wider and looked out at the rest of the students "well seeing as I was so nicely asked, it's nice to meet you guys. My name is Natsu Dragneel, I just transferred from Hargeon, so I don't really know much about Magnolia or Fairy Tail academy but I'm sure I'll learn quickly."

"Good job smartass. Now lets see… ah! Lucy"

She stood up quickly "Yes sir?"

"I'd like to appoint you as Mr. Dragneel's helper. Show him around and help him get accustomed to school alright?"

Lucy made eye contact with the Natsu and cringed a bit, ' _spending large quantities of time with a hot guy I don't know. Fun.'_

"Yes sir, I'll do my best."

Gildarts smiled, well if it's _your_ best then I have nothing to worry about. Okay Dragneel, go ahead and sit next to her, she'll help you."

Natsu made his way over to the table Lucy and Lisanna were sitting at. With Lisanna already sitting on her right, Natsu took the seat on Lucy's left.

He turned towards her and flashed her that heart melting smile once again.

"Hi, Lucy right? That's a nice name. I guess I'll be in your care."

Lucy couldn't help but slightly hold her breath.

"Um y-yea, no problem. Natsu right? Well it's nice to meet you."

Lisanna leaned over and extended her hand across Lucy's lap for Natsu to shake it.

"Hi Natsu, my name is Lisanna Strauss. Just to let you know, whenever you can't find Lucy I'll be glad to help you."

Natsu smiled at Lisanna and curtly shook her hand.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

 **Here's Natsu! Lol! I really want to hear your input on this story and any ideas you have about it. If you have any suggestions please let me know them, also if you find any mistakes let me know that too! Thank you guys. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the wait on this story. I really did want to continue but, I lost my inspiration. Recently I broke up with my significant other. We'd been together for over 3 years and it really broke my heart. No matter how much I wanted to keep writing this story it just hurt to do so. Ironic right, I heartbroken person writing a love story. While the hurting is still there, I can write now and get all my feelings out. I will be posting about two or three chapters this time around. Yay ^.^ Well thank you to all the people who still follow this story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did, there would be more romance than action, and the plot would probably be crap.**

With their greeting over, Gildarts spent the rest of the time helping prepare the students for their upcoming story, a personal fairy tale. He wanted them to take an event in their lives and make it into a fairy tale. The idea itself was good but Lucy was drawing a blank as to what she wanted to make this story into. She did get a laugh when Natsu bounced off the idea of a story full of dragons. When the brainstorming done, the students were released and off to do what they wanted.

Lisanna went off to go to her next class, which left Lucy alone with Natsu.

"So what do we do now?"

Lucy was taking a look at Natsu's schedule and found that most of his classes were either in or near her classes and around the same time. Their schedules were so similar that Natsu also had only one class on Tuesdays, just like Lucy.

"Looking at your schedule, you're done with classes now. Most students that get out early either go home, join a club, or do some other after school activity. It's really up to you."

"Well, what do you do in this time?"

"Me? Umm…" Lucy couldn't help but get bashful at this question. "I usually go to yoga."

She waited for a laugh, a comment about how dumb it sounded, or about how weird she is.

"Oh cool. Well can I come or is it like a private thing"

At his question, Lucy couldn't help but be surprised, "U-um no, It's not private, but…. why would you want to go? I'm pretty sure it isn't your cup of tea."

Natsu shrugged in indifference, "You may have forgotten but, you're my guide. I don't mind going out there alone but I don't really feel like getting lost. Besides, you seem pretty amped up about it, so, why not try it? I like doing new stuff."

That was not what she was expecting. She stared at him for a moment to see if he was joking with her. The sincerity in his eyes told her that he actually wanted to go with her. She couldn't help but smile at his kindness and openess.

"Sure, but you better be ready. Yoga isn't as easy as many people think."

Natsu flashed her that gorgeous smile that melted her heart and gestured out in front of him in a gentleman like manner.

"Well then milady, you best lead the way."

 **Okay so this is the 4th chapter. There are more on the way with that my angels.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you guys that I would upload more. ^.^ Here it is. Oh and if any of you are wondering why the chapters are still so short, I apologize. I would like to write more but I really am just getting back into the swing of things. I also rarely have time to write because I work constantly. I hope you guys keep enjoying the story and just preserver with me.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. I am not Japanese and my name is not Hiro Mashima.**

The two walked down towards the gym on the opposite side of the campus. It was a large building with the main competition hall where all the indoor sports were played in the back. In the front was the student help desk and the hallway leading down to the main competition hall. The halls leading up to the main part diverged to different areas. On the right, there was the weight room and the locker room two doors down. On the left side was where the classrooms were. They weren't really classrooms, just large empty rooms that people held various sports related activities in. After a stop at the student help desk to rent Natsu a mat and the locker rooms to get Lucy's bag, they two made their way down to the yoga room: Classroom 777.

Natsu eyed the door carefully, "What's with all the sevens?"

Lucy looked around at the crowd of other students outside, "No one really knows. According to the number system, it should be room 324." she looked around, a worried look on her face "This is weird, Mira should be here."

"Mirror?"

"Not _mirror, Mira_. Mirajane Strauss. She's the yoga instructor and also Lisanna's older sister."

"Ahh okay. Well where is she?"

Just as the words left Natsu's mouth, a tall white haired beauty rushed out of the classroom. She scanned the mini crowd of students and landed her eyes on Lucy. Relief instantly washed over her face. She rushed over to where the duo were standing. Taking a quick notice of the handsome pinkette standing next to her student, Mira shook that thought and grabbed the blonde quickly.

"Lucy! Thank goodness you're here! I need your help."

A bit dazed and confused, Lucy looked over to her friend/teacher and smiled. "What do you need Mira? Is everything okay?"

"I have to leave today, Makarov is sending Laxus to the Dean's Conference in his place and I need to go with him. We can't really have Laxus there unsupervised. Will you take over class for me?"

At her favorite teacher's request, Lucy's eyes almost popped out of her head. The pinkette standing next to her smiled at her reaction and new task.

"I would love to!"

Mira took Lucy in a deep, bone-crushing hug, yelling 'thank you' over and over again. She turned to address the rest of the class who were watching them.

"Everyone, for the next couple of classes Lucy will be taking over for me while I am away. As many of you know, Lucy has been here since the beginning so I have little doubt that she will be able to do a good job. Does anyone have any issues?"

The other students in the class smiled happily for the blonde. Many of them had met Lucy at the class and saw her there every day. If anyone could take over the class for their beloved Mira, Lucy could.

With all of her students in happy and settled, Mira gave one last farewell and rushed out quickly.

Everyone filed into the classroom and started setting down their place mats in their respective areas. Natsu stood in the front of the room looking around for a bit of direction. He finally noticed for the first time that he was the only guy in the room. He didn't have a problem interacting with the opposite sex but he'd be lying if he didn't admit to being a bit startled.

"They won't bite."

He turned to find his blonde guide standing in front of him. An amused smirk etched on her face.

"Let me help you."

She grabbed his yoga mat and unrolled it where he stood. ' _So I'm in the front after all.'_

"Thank you so much _teacher_ "

Lucy rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and looked around at the girls still in the process of setting up. She turned to the pinkette who was looking around, fidgeting with his clothing. Lucky for the both of them that the gym was close to the school store that had workout attire.

"Don't tense up. It'll make it harder for you move your body comfortably."

Natsu looked over to her, and took a deep breath. He scanned the room once more then squared his shoulders and called out loudly, "Hey everyone, it's nice to meet you all, my name is Natsu and I'm new here. Truthfully I've never done anything yoga related a day in my life so I'm not sure I'll do well but thanks for having me here." He smiled and ended with a quick bow.

The classroom erupted in a mix giggles and applauses. Many of the girls began to introduce themselves to the new student and give him encouraging words. Lucy stood at the front of the room, a new found respect for the pinkette in her eyes. It takes guts to walk into a new place and introduce yourself but, it's even gutsier to admit that you have no idea what you're doing. When Natsu turned around to face her, Lucy smiled and gave him a nod.

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let us get started."

 **Well here we are Angels. Please do me the honor of giving me reviews and letting me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Angels! Thank you all for the follows and Favorites. I'd like to take a minute to address my reviewers (who I am so thankful for).**

 **HoOisawesome thank you so much for the praise. I appreciate it greatly!**

 **Extreme399 I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. Just stick with me a bit longer. I have lots of evil cooked up in my head for this story.**

 **VIPluvFT well there may or may not be something like that. You'll just have to wait and see. muahahahaha**

 **Alright Angels, lets get started with this new chapter okay. You know the drill, I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima (who is an uber troll).**

Lucy turned and turned on the soothing playlist for the students while dimming down the lights. She then returned to her position and led the students in some starter breathing exercises. Closing their eyes she directed them just as she would herself.

First, standing straight up with their hands reaching to the sky. ' _Breath'._ She then moved her hands down in front of her and brought her right leg out to place her weight on, the left was stretched behind her. ' _Breath'._ She then turned her upper body to the right and stretched her hands out. The left pointed to her right leg and her right hand was perfectly aligned with the outstretched left leg. _'Breath in, breath out'_. Lifting up ever so slightly, Lucy changed the positioning of her legs so that the right one was behind her and left was supporting her weight. She turned to face her left leg, bringing both hands back to their previous position in front of her body and then bent down.

Lifting her upper body back up, Lucy then changed position so that she stood up straight. Bringing both arms up above her head, she bent down forward again. ' _Breath'._ Lucy looked up to check on how Natsu was doing, and if he was still participating. The last time she got Sting to do yoga with her he quit halfway through. To her pleasant surprise and immediate relief, she found Natsu still active and completely immersed in his poses. ' _Good so he's not bored or angry'._ Lucy smiled then looked back down to finish the class. What she didn't notice was Natsu look up to glance at her.

The class soon ended when Lucy brought everyone into a fetal-like position called 'Child's Pose'. Everyone then stood up and talked and started packing up. Natsu rolled his joints and stretched out a bit more. He then rolled up his mat and walked over to Lucy, while successfully dodging the advances of many of the girls in the room. Coming up beside her, he realized how much shorter she was than him. She came up just below his collarbone. ' _The perfect size'._

Lucy looked up and motioned for him to wait for her. Natsu shrugged and sat down in Lucy's previous position. The blonde took her time and went around the room to talk to other girls in the room. She gauged reactions and asked for opinions or pointers from the other girls. The entire time she went around the room it felt like she was being watched with burning intensity. She snuck quick looks behind her, but only saw Natsu in the same place she left him. ' _Is he the reason I've got this feeling?'_ Shaking off her thoughts, Lucy went around and bid a fond farewell to the leaving girls.

With only her and Natsu left in the room, Lucy began to feel nervous all over again. She turned around and found those dark onyx eye on her, watching her every move. The tingles his gaze sent through her body was killing her. ' _Dammit Lucy stop! You have a boyfriend who loves you! Stop getting crazy just because this guy, that looks like a walking sex magnet, is staring at you!'_ Coming out of her frozen stupor, she looked to her new friend and smiled at him.

"Well, are you ready?"

Natsu smirked at her and slowly stood up. "Sure, where are we off to next?"

Lucy looked at her watch _, '2:00, I've got time'._ She looked back and smirked at Natsu, "you keep asking where are we going but what do _you_ want to do. If I do recall, my job is to show you around the school."

Natsu smirked, which turned into a full out smile, "well miss guide, if you haven't forgotten, I'm new to the entire town. I don't really know where any other students hang around at so that's why I'm asking you."

The blonde rolled her eyes teasingly, then looked back at her watch. "Well, we could always go to Fairy Tail."

He tilted his head to the side, one eyebrow raised in confusion and amusement, "I don't know if you know this but, we're already at Fairy Tail."

"Not Fairy Tail Academy, I mean Fairy Tail Lounge smartass. A few years back, some of the alumni and graduating seniors pooled their money together in order to buy out a place for the students of Fairy Tail to meet and hang out. The only qualifications that a person needs to enter the lounge is that they must be a current or former Fairy Tail student."

Natsu's mouth formed a little "o" of understanding followed by a strange 'oaaahh', causing Lucy to chuckle at his silliness.

"Its about 15 mins from here so we should get moving. Oh! You wouldn't by any chance happen to have any cash one you?"

"Umm….is this a trick question?"

"No its not a trick question. If you don't have any money or a boarding pass, how will you get on the bus? We kind of need that to get to Fairy Tail."

Natsu blinked for a moment, then outright laughed at Lucy, much to her irritation. "Sure we can take the bus, but why would I leave my car here?"

Lucy tsked at his antics "Well, aren't you a genius? Come on, let's just get out of here."

 **Ahh I love the smell of tension in the air. Well, this has been Chp 6. I'm sorry these are taking so long and are so short. I work everyday except Wednesday and Sunday so I have no life whatsoever. Please be patient with me. Oh and I feel like some of you might get confused as to the setting/age of the characters. Fairy Tail Academy is kind of like a small college. I thought about making it a university, but then I thought about how small Fairy Tail had gotten. I didn't want to make it seem like there were SO many students when the guild itself is actually pretty small (if that makes sense). Well that's about it. Please review and let me know if there is anything you would like me to ad or improve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Angels! Sorry this took so long. I really have no life at this point anymore. But anyways I hope that you all like this new chapter ^.^ Alright here you go! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Those rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

With that Lucy and Natsu went back to the locker rooms first so that they could change. While Natsu just changed into his outfit from earlier, Lucy remembered that she had an outing with Sting later. She brought a sheer navy blue top with multicolored flowers printed on it. To give her some decency, she wore a yellow cami under the shirt to bring out the flowers. The complete the outfit she put on a pair of skinny jeans that flattered her butt and a pair of navy blue flats to match the shirt. She took her hair out of the ponytail she'd had it in all day and sprayed it with some dry shampoo and volumizer. When she was satisfied with her look she met Natsu back out in the hallways.

The pair then went to the student center so that they could give back his yoga mat. Afterwards, Natsu took Lucy over to the student parking lot so that they could get his car. The blonde had to admit that she was impressed by his ride. She was so used to Sting's '97 Honda Civic, that, when she found herself in the passenger seat of Natsu's brand new Chevy Camero, she didn't know what to do. The car matched with him so well that she couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Between giving directions, cracking jokes, and getting to know one another, the ride to Fairy Tail was filled with conversation. They laughed and joked so much that Lucy almost forgot to tell Natsu where the turn to Fairy Tail was. Her saving grace was that the building was so noticeable that you would have to be a complete idiot not to notice it.

The alumni bought out an old car dealership and changed it to the student lounge. The building itself was huge and had lots of land around it from all the cars that were brought in. Most of the old parking lot was converted to outdoor play areas which included a pool, basketball court, a beach volleyball net, and a go-cart ring.

The porch of the dealership was stocked with tables and chairs for anyone who would want to sit outside. The inside showroom had all the desks and office step ups removed and in their place were many lounge type tables and chairs. Parallel to the front door was the bar and the back of that had the kitchen where the meals were cooked. A hallway in the back led to the restrooms and game center. Fully stocked with skeeball, foosball table, some pinball machines, and video game set ups, the game center was popular.

The upstairs had all of its offices renovated and turned into study areas. Many of the current students and the alumni also volunteered and became tutors to help those that may be struggling. Along with the study rooms, the corner office was reserved for whoever the dean of the academy at the time.

All in all the atmosphere of the lounge was pretty much the same as the campus itself. The lighting gave the building a bright and homey feel to it. The constant conversations and, occasional fights, made the place all the more enjoyable.

When Natsu pulled into the parking lot, he was immediately impressed. Never been to a place that made him immediately feel like he was home. His own apartment never even did that for him.

Lucy giggled at Natsu's awestruck face. "Well, what are you waiting for? The door isn't gonna open itself."

Natsu rolled his eyes and followed being the snickering blonde. As soon as they opened the doors Lucy yelled out _"I'm home!"_ to all of the people inside. To the pinkette's surprise, she was met back with a chorus of _"Welcome back Lucy!"_ Many different people waved and headed over to her to give her hugs. Lucy led him over to a table near the window, which was immediately filled with other people.

He met a lot of people who introduced themselves, and many who were quick to make him feel comfortable. Natsu made up his mind, in that moment, that he would make this place his second home. Even if he had to come here every day, he would make sure that these people would soon greet him just as they greeted Lucy.

A few girls came over to the table and started talking to Lucy. He recognized the white haired girl, called Lisanna, from earlier, as she also joined them at the table. He started feeling out of place until one of the guys who introduced themselves earlier, with pale skin and dark black hair, ( _Gary maybe?)_ walked up and sat beside him. The new arrival looked Natsu over a couple times before he settled on the top of his head in confusion.

"So… could you explain why you decided to dye your hair pink? I mean, is it a statement type thing or did you lose a dare?"

"No. This is my natural hair color."

"No fucking way."

"Yup."

"Dude, then why the hell _don't_ you dye it? It makes people kind of skeptical."

"Listen, you're cool and all but, if this is your way of coming on to me, I'm sorry but I don't swing that way."

"What the fuck! Who the hell would try to come onto _you_?

"You! You're the one walking over here with your shirt off!"

"What the- where the hell is my shirt?!"

"The fuck are you asking me for stripper?!"

"You wanna go pinky!?"

"Bring it!"

At this point in time, many of the other patrons had stopped to watch the fray. They were all surprised that this new, _brightly colored_ , guy that Lucy brought with her had managed to make Gray want to fight. Even more surprising is that they didn't notice the demon they had awakened.

The redhead looked up and saw the argument take place. She sighed and decided it was time she address the issue.

"Gray." At the mention of his name, the guy in question had an instant shiver run up his spine. "You aren't fighting are you?"

"A-A-ah-ahh n-no no no no no not at all Erza. I wouldn't dare."

Natsu watched the encounter between the two and got even more agitated that some girl stopped their fight.

"Hey! Red! Why the hell are you budding in?!"

The entire establishment went quiet. No one dared to breathe lest they inflict her wrath on themselves. Lucy looked over at the new guy and had to admit that he had balls for challenging Erza Scarlet, but she knew hers were bigger.

Erza reached over the table, grabbed a fistful each of pink and black, and slammed the two heads together. She then threw them over to a large white-haired guy who kept spouting something about a man. This sparked an all-out brawl in the lounge. Most of the participants just wanted to test out the new guy's strength (who handled himself quite well) but, many just chose to be spectators to the debacle.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at how quick Natsu got accustomed to the atmosphere. _'I think I found his favorite place.'_

 **I hope I'm not the only one laughing during this chapter. I thought it was funny the entire time. Well please do me the honor of reviewing this chapter. I would love to know what you all thought of what I have written here. Thank you! Till next time Angles^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Another chapter just for you guys! I worked hard to make sure that it was good for you guys. Again, thank you guys for liking this story. Wellllll without further ado, here is the next installment!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters, or its plot line. All of that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

With the fight still going on full swing, Lucy took the opportunity to go to the bathroom. She made sure that her outfit was still nice and that her hair still looked good. A few years ago, she may have even worn a dress to the outing, but Sting always said he looked a mess in dresses.

Once again satisfied with her appearance, Lucy made her way out of the restroom. When she got into the hallway, her phone rang Sting's ringtone.

"Hey honey."

"Nice to see that you can answer your phone _now._ "

The bitterness in his voice surprised her. "Sting… is everything okay?"

"Oh yea~ everything's fine Lucy. Just wondering why my girlfriend can't be bothered to return a simple text message."

 _'Shit!'_ "I'm so sorry! Right as I was sending the text message back to you Gildarts was coming back into the room. You know how much he hates phones. I must have forgotten to answer."

"Yea okay so wh-"

Right when Sting began talking Natsu came bounding down the hallway towards Lucy screaming her name. He a party popper in his hand and popped it next to her. She laughed at his antics but quickly shewed him away, showing him that she had a phone call. When she got back to the conversation, Sting was quiet.

"Sting? Honey are you there."

"Who the hell was that?"

"That? Oh that was Natsu! He just arrived at Fairy Tail Academy today and I was appointed as his guide. I'm in charge of showing him around and helping him get used to the area."

"Where are you now?"

"I brought him to the Lounge. He fit right in-"

"If you're job as guide is to bring him to his classes then why the hell are you bringing him to the Lounge?"

"W-well I thought he'd enj-"

"Dammit Lucy! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE!?"

The malice in his voice caused her flinch away from the phone.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant it. I-I didn't know you'd be upset."

"Don't give me that bullshit! You knew damn well that I'd be pissed. You did this shit on purpose!"

He kept getting angrier and angrier the more he spoke. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. All she felt was fear and shame. While she knew that what she said was the truth, she couldn't help but have to side with him. She always did something wrong. She was always fucking things up in their relationship.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have brought him here. I just wanted him to love the school and I wasn't thinking straight. I-I won't do it again. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever. I'm coming over there in 15. Be ready."

"Okay. I lo-"

 _*click*_ He hung up. Lucy leaned against the wall and buried her head in her hands. Guilt. Embarrassment. Shame. Sadness. All of those emotions passed through her all at once. Not only had she made her boyfriend mad, but she'd started flirting around with another guy. Sting was right, she was nothing but a whore.

"Lucy, why do you bother staying with that guy?"

She turned around at the abrupt question and saw Lisanna standing there looking at her, worry shining in her eyes. Lucy quickly pasted a fake smile on her face and started laughing.  
"Oh Lis! What are you doing here? Gotta go to the bathroom too? Well its open."

"Lucy. You know we all love you right?"

Lucy couldn't take it, the sadness and worry shining in those crystal clear blue eyes were killing her. However, no matter how much she wanted to break down and cry, she couldn't. She wouldn't let her friends think the worst of someone she cared about.

"Of course I know that. Listen, if this is about what you heard, don't worry. I just messed up that's all. I shouldn't have been alone with Natsu that much. I knew better. I just have to stop being so close to him."

"Lucy don't you dare do that." The look in the white haired girl's eyes changed from worry to anger. "You can think you did something wrong all you want to, but deep down you know you didn't and Natsu didn't either. Don't stop being friends with him just because Sting got mad. You're the first friend the guy has made since coming to Magnolia. Do you really want to make his first memory of this place a bad one? No matter what Sting says, Lucy, don't stop being friends with Natsu. He doesn't deserve it."

For the first time since she met her, Lucy couldn't look Lisanna in the eyes. She wanted to but just felt sadness and guilt hit her even harder. The only thing Lucy could do was nod, mutter a small 'later', and quickly exit the hall to get her things.

 **I'll make this short. Please review, if you'd be so kind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another surprise Angels! Here is another chapter! I really enjoyed writing these last couple of chapters because so many people have been writing me about what will happen next. I really hope you enjoy this installment. ^.^Okay, here we go Angels. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

When Lucy came back she saw that everyone was sitting around having fun with Natsu. The pinkette was smiling and joking with the group like he had always been there. The scene warmed her heart for a moment but then brought her back to reality. Posting the most genuine smile she could manage, Lucy headed over to the group to gather her things. As soon as they saw her, many of her friends knew that something was wrong with her, this included Natsu as well.

As she neared the table, her smile was harder and harder to keep.

"Hey guys, sorry I have to go so quickly. I see you're all getting along with Natsu just fine. I'm glad I made him come here."

Levy looked stood up and walked over to Lucy's side.

"Lu-chan where are you going? Is everything alright?"

"Oh Don't worry about me Levy. I'm great! I just forgot that I had prior plans before coming here that's all. I've got to go."

Natsu stood up and grabbed his bag also.

"Lucy, if you need to go somewhere then I'll take you."

She quickly shook her head, her fake smile fading away.

"No Natsu, stay here with everyone, I have a ride." She finished gathering her things and started walking towards the door. Looking over her shoulder she waved a quick 'bye' before vacating the building.

Everyone looked at the door their friend just left from. Most of the faces were either those of disgust or sadness with one that was full of confusion.

Natsu looked up to the other people and sensed the atmosphere. "Anyone gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Sting."

Natsu turned around and saw the Lisanna girl standing beside him, facing the door. Her face contorted in partial disgust and worry. He looked at the girl, the confusion on his face evident.

"What? Did she get hit by a bee?"

At a bitter laugh to his left, he turned around and saw it came from the brunette alcoholic, Cana. "If only it were that innocent and simple." She took an extra heavy drag from her flask and stared at the pinkette, her face contorted in anger "it's the name of her sorry excuse of a boyfriend." 

Outside, Lucy stood and waited for Sting to come and get her. In her mind she kept going over how she would handle the situation and try to mellow out his anger. Knowing how badly she had messed up, Lucy couldn't find an easy way to apologize. She just couldn't stop thinking about how angry Sting had gotten at her after he found out about her time with Natsu. As she was thinking about how she would apologize, she recognized Sting's car pull up.

It past her then skirted to a stop a couple feet down from where she was standing. She headed over to the passenger seat, but was surprised to find the door was locked. When the window was rolled down, a girl with white hair and bright blue eyes stared back at her. The mystery girl smiled sweetly at Lucy.

Just as the girl was about to speak, Sting's voice came out from driver's seat "what the hell are you waiting for? An invitation? Get in!"

Lucy looked at Sting and then looked at the girl in the passenger seat. The mystery girl seemed to understand the situation quickly as understanding dawned on her face. The girl turned towards the driver seat, "If you wouldn't mind, Sting-san, could you unlock the door so I can get out. It's only right that your girlfriend sits in this seat next to you."

Sting rolled his eyes and patted the girl's knee gently, "Yuki-chan, there's no need for you to worry about her. You were sitting there first, so she can hop her ass in the back right where she should be. Isn't that right _lulu?"_

Lucy looked over to Sting and saw that although he was smiling, his eyes conveyed how serious he was. She could only put on her fake smile once again and looked back at the girl in passenger seat. "Yuki-chan right? Don't worry about it. Sting is right, I should get in the back. You were here first."

She stood up and walked to the back seat behind the girl called Yuki-chan. She got in and hung her head down. The tears threatened to come back, but this time they were tears of shame. She couldn't even look out the window as the car drove away from the Lounge, hoping with every fiber of her being that no one saw her.

However, what she did not know was that a distance away, a certain pink haired gentleman heard and saw the whole thing take place. Now he understood what everyone meant by good for nothing.

 **Isn't he such a dick? Too much? Not enough? Please share your lovely thoughts by leaving me some wonderful reviews. Thank you! See you later Angels!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back Angels. I swear to cow this story will make you all want to kill me. I'm sorry for taking so long. I finally managed to get this damn thing up (sorry for the language ^.^) Let me take a moment to thank all my reviewers.**

 **Monkeyru: Lol I seriously thought of doing that.**

 **Extreme999: Thank you so much for all the nice words. And I just couldn't make Yukino sound horrible. It's kind of impossible for Yukino to be portrayed mean. If you get what I mean.**

 **Guest: Well here you go ^.^**

 **MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress: Love the name. So glad you feel strong about the story. I hope this was to your liking.**

 **HoOisawesome: My NaLu feels are about to burst. I have so much in store with them...**

 **AngelEmCuti: Glad you like it. Thank you for the kind words.**

 **You guys are the reason I bother writing. Thank you so much for the love 3**

 **Without further ado: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor the Characters (Hiro Mashima does, lucky bastard)**

Lucy was absolutely miserable. She'd managed to piss off her boyfriend and risk their relationship all in one day. What made things worse is that she found her feelings in a small turmoil. One reason was because, no matter what she did, couldn't feel guilt. She thought that she should be guilty for doing whatever she did, but she couldn't.

While contemplating over her situation, Lucy realized that the car ride to their destination was totally different from the one she had an hour earlier. While riding with Natsu, the blonde laughed and talked to her hearts content. Now she sat in the back seat while her boyfriend laughed and talked with a girl that wasn't her. With a quiet sigh, Lucy looked out the window and tried to prepare herself for their destination.

Sabertooth University was where Sting attended school, and also around twenty minutes from Fairy Tail Academy. Everything about the university was new and gaudy. Unlike Fairy Tail, which had been around close to 100 years, Sabertooth had only been open for around thirty years. Yet, while Fairy Tail was the older school, many people were deciding to go to Sabertooth because of its amenities. Sting was taking them to a place called _Territory_. It was a lounge similar to Fairy Tail Lounge but it was brand new and only five minutes away from the university. Unlike the Lounge, _Territory_ was made from the ground up with brand new items stocked on the inside. A huge 3-story building stocked full with multiple game centers, a larger tutoring center, and a much larger court. Everything about _Territory_ was big and new, and Lucy hated that place.

While Lucy loved Sting from the bottom of her heart, she couldn't stand _Territory._ The building was big but the atmosphere was a combination of gloomy and sinister. The dim lighting inside casted shadows in strange and creepy places. The owner of _Territory_ had a strict rule that the patrons couldn't be loud, so the rest of the silence was filled with cheesy techno club music.

The group made their way out of the car and walked towards the club. They made to the big double doors that had the key card sensors. All the students of Sabertooth had to scan their cards before they could get into _Territory_. Once the doors unlocked, Sting held the door for Yuki-chan and then walked in himself. Lucy managed to catch the door before it closed on her, and walked inside herself. In the dim lighting she struggled but finally found where the two had set off to. Against the back wall at a long table, the trio were greeted with a chorus of "Sting!" from the patrons: Sting's closest friends.

Sitting on the far left was a young man with glasses and long blonde hair tied in a ponytail who wore an off white button up and navy blue slacks. His name was Rufus, a friend Sting made while he went to tutoring. The guy had an extreme love for Shakespeare and the theatre, which made Lucy think he was cool; until she found out he was a complete narcissist.

Next to Rufus was a girl with tan skin and black hair named Minerva. She had a pretty face but it was covered by her sinister looking (and extremely heavy) makeup. She wore tight fitting black and red dress with a slit that began at her knee and ended all the way down. She knew Sting even longer than Lucy did, which she never failed to rub in the blonde's face. With the fact that she and Sting had been friends ever since middle school, Minerva took great pride in designating herself as Sting's confidant.

On the opposite side of the two was young man who was the same height as Sting with dark shaggy black hair and crimson red eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt. He was named Rogue, Sting's best friend. The two had grown up together almost like brothers. Out of all of Sting's friends, Rogue was the one who spoke sense into Sting.

Next to him was a large, muscular man with unruly green hair that was kept out of his face with a black head band named Orga. He had on white pants and black shirt that was covered by a gaudy leopard patterned coat. He was the most recent of Sting's friends, only knowing each other for a year and a half, the two met at a party while getting massively drunk. Orga was the type who believed that every woman in the world wanted to sleep with him, even his friend's girlfriend. Ever since Lucy met him, Orga never failed to let Lucy know how badly he wanted to sleep with her. Whether it be with lewd remarks towards her body, secret slight touches, or lustful looks, the man made her feel uncomfortable. Lucy had tried to tell Sting, but all it did was start an argument about her being a liar, the usual.

The trio all found seats at the table, Sting next to Minerva, Yukino (Yuki-chan's real name) near Rogue, and Lucy on the end next to Orga. Minerva sent a wicked smile towards Lucy and propped her hand on her chin. "Oh it's been too long _Lucy_. Why, it's been forever since I last seen you".

'That's because I've been avoiding seeing you' Lucy sent a wary smile back to her "Yea, you're right Minerva, it's been forever since I last saw you too."

The black haired beauty tucked a stand of hair behind her hair and leaned forward. She looked the blonde up and down and smirked in her direction. Immediately, Lucy felt like she was being mocked. Every time she was around Minerva, it always turned into a competition the Lucy could never win.

Minerva chuckled and flicked her hair to the side. "Lucy I'm ridiculously thirsty, go to the bar and get me something would you."

Lucy smiled but looked over at Sting, hoping he would tell her she didn't have to. He looked up at Lucy, and rolled his eyes at her. "Well? What are you waiting for go get us some drinks _Lulu._ "

Orga choked on his drink while Rufus and Minerva shared laughter. Rufus recovered first and gestured a hand at Lucy. "What type of dignified person would allow themselves to be called _Lulu_?"

" _Lulu_. I feel like I'd name a dog that."

Sting smirked at Lucy, who could only stare in disbelief. The special nickname he gave her was being made fun of and he was doing nothing about it. Out of everyone at the table, only two were not participating in the joke. Rogue looked genuinely bored with the situation and Yukino looked annoyed. Sting looked in their direction and immediately gave up hope on Rogue, he never found things like this humorous. "Yuki-chan, do you want something? _Lulu_ can get it for us."

Yukino shook her head, "Lucy-san you don't have to get anything for me. If and when I get thirsty, I can get it myself."

Minerva chuckled Yukino, "Come on Yuki-chan, her name is _Lulu._ "

Yukino turned sharply towards Minerva and gave her an indignant stare "The last time I checked, she introduced herself to me as Lucy. That was the name she told me to call her. So, until she tells me otherwise, she is Lucy-san."

Minerva rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "You're no fun."

Lucy sent Yukino a grateful glace then looked back to her boyfriend. He leaned back in his chair and made direct eye. "Well, _Lulu_? Aren't you getting the drinks?"

Yukino looked as though she was going to make a complaint but Lucy stopped her by standing up from her chair. She knew that nothing good would happen unless she just did as she was told. No matter how much she wanted to yell and scream, she didn't want to embarrass Sting or make him upset.

Taking a deep breath, she forced out her best and brightest smile, "What would you all like?"

 **Here is chapter 10! I hope I didn't offend anyone with how I portrayed the characters from Sabertooth. I personally like Minerva, she was so interesting to read about, but I just want the damn plot to flow. Don't be afraid to leave a lovely review and tell me what you all would thought. Thank you! Much Love,**

 **Heaven******


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Angels! Looky here, another chapter. Well I wrote a lot and got really excited. Have fun reading this! Please make sure you review and let me know of anything you might have liked (or even disliked). Thank you!**

 **Without further ado: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

At the bar, Lucy silently thanked Yukino in her head. No one in Sting's group made such an effort to make her feel comfortable and stand up for her. As she waited for the drinks to be made, she thought about ways to make it up to Yukino for her kindness.

With her thoughts preoccupied with other things, Lucy didn't notice the person behind her until she felt a disgusting chill up her spine.

"Hey sexy, want some company?"

Lucy turned and found Orga standing very closely behind her. Scrunching her face in disgust, Lucy moved to his left and out from his reach. She turned her back to the bar and watched him carefully.

"No, I don't want company. Or, to be more precise, I don't want _your_ company." She spat her words at him to convey all the contempt and disgust that she felt for him.

He only looked back at her with amusement and walked closer to her. Orga leaned on the counter, using his right arm to prop himself up so that he could look at the blonde. He eyed her up and down, making no attempt to hide the fact he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Well, I must say that's a shame. I would love to have your company right now. All. Night. Long."

"You're disgusting"

"So you've told me."

"Yet you still think you have a chance."

"I'm just waiting for you to stop playing hard to get."

"I think you confused playing coy with absolute repulsion."

By this time, the drink had been ready made and placed down behind Lucy. She turned her body to the left, still facing Orga, but still able to grab her drinks. When she reached for them, her small hand was grabbed in a much larger one. She looked up into Orga's face, hatred burning in her eyes.

"Oh come one baby, don't end the fun just yet."

Lucy yanked her hand from his grip. "And just who are you calling baby? I don't know how much more clear I can make this to you. **I hate you**. You absolutely disgust me. I don't like being around you, I don't like talking you, and I sure as _hell_ don't like you touching me."

Orga smirked and licked his lips, "Oh come on baby just give me a chance. I'm sure we can have a lot of _fun_ together."

If it wasn't for the fact that Lucy was in an establishment, she would have screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've told you already, I don't want to have any type of _fun_ with you. What makes you think my answer is going to change?"

He leaned in, as close as Lucy would allowed and attempted to whisper in her ear, "Why don't you reach your hands down in my pant and I'll show you how much fun we could be having."

Lucy was so appalled by is insinuations that she acted first. Grabbing a random drink from the tray, she splashed all its contents in his face. "There's your fun, asshole."

Lucy realized that the club had gotten quiet and that everyone was looking their way, but at that point, she could care less. This guy had taken things too far. She stood tall and stared him in the face as he glared back at her. If looks could kill, Lucy would be on the floor by now. She registered that his gaze shifted from her face to behind her. His face changed from angry, to scared, and then to smug. Lucy turned around to see what he was looking at and found herself face to face with Genma, Dean of Sabetooth, father of Minerva, and owner of _Territory_.

He looked down at the girl, disgust and contempt in his eyes. Ever since she and Sting frequented the establishment, Genma wanted any reason to have her out for good. He hated the fact that she was a Fairy Tail Student.

"Now you listen here," he ground and spat out his words as he leaned down in her face "I don't give a damn how you lot at Fairy Tail work, but, _here_ we have respect for rules, we have order. Now get the hell out of my place and don't ever come back."

The other patrons around the bar smirked smugly at her as they witnessed the fiasco. She looked over at Sting, hoping that he would jump to her defense, but, to her dismay, he was looking away as though he didn't know her. Lucy couldn't believe it. No matter how pissed he was at her, he shouldn't just let his girlfriend be embarrassed like this. She quickly walked out the bar and to Sting's, car not bothering to look back at the snickers and laughs the echoed behind her.

Once outside, Lucy waited for Sting to follow. She thought that maybe he would follow after a moment, but he didn't. She was about to call him when the door to _Territory_ opened. To her surprise it was Rogue and Yukino. Instead of walking straight past her, like she thought the would, the pair made their way straight over to Lucy. Yukino ran and gave the blonde a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-san. I didn't think Genma-sama would get that mad. He isn't usually that cruel."

Lucy could only hug the girl back and offered her a smile. "Don't worry about me. I knew the rules but I threw the drink anyways."

"But that's only because Orga was being such a creep. You would have to be an idiot to not see how he was looking at you."

Lucy could only smile. This girl was making it harder and harder not to like her.

 **Yay its finished! I really didn't think this story would be as big a production as I made it lol. Thank you muches. See you next chapter!**

 **Heaven*****


	12. Chapter 12

**One more time! I'm back! Quick question, do I have any Girls Generation fans, and if I do, did any of you love their comeback as much as I did. Like OMG, they killed the stage. Well I digress. Lets go!**

 **Without further ado: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

After two hours of talking, Lucy found that she liked Yukino more and more. They both loved reading and had similar fascinations with astrology and the stars. The two girls even had the same key charm bracelet. A limited edition Heart Cruz item, the keys represented the 12 members of the Zodiac. Lucy had managed to get ten while Yukino only had three. The third was a rare key that came out later on in the year called Ophiuchus. The two girls laughed about the charms and shared their love for them and how they acquired them. Yukino attempted to give Lucy her three charms, telling the blonde 'they must be a complete set' but Lucy couldn't do so, seeing how attached the girl was to her respective keys.

The girls only managed to grow closer and closer, both becoming good friends in a short amount of time. She was so preoccupied with Yukino, Lucy almost forgot that Rogue was there. She looked up every now and again and found Rogue still there with the girls. He was leaning against Sting's car with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Just as she was about to tell Rogue to go back inside, Yukino disrupted her thoughts. "What is Sting-san doing? You've been out here for almost three hours, its time for him to be here with you. Wait here Lucy-san, I'll get him."

And with that, the white-haired girl walked right back into the club leaving Lucy alone with Rogue. She leaned against the car and stared at the night sky, waiting patiently.

"And you put up with this why?"

Lucy only chuckled. Here it is, just what she was waiting for. "What are you talking about Rogue?"

"Don't play dumb Lucy, I mean why the hell do you put up with Sting? You're the only girl I know who would let a guy walk all over her like this."

"I've told you before Rogue, I love Sting and I know he loves me. He just doesn't know the right way to show it."

"Lucy, you're way too smart to say something so dumb. The guys is a class-A asshole."

"Rogue stop it. He's _your_ best friend and _my_ boyfriend. You shouldn't talk bad about him."

"It's because I'm his best friend that I can say this. I've know you since you guys first started going out. I also know that you're a cool person and that you don't deserve to be treated like shit. I've bitched to him more times than I can count and every time he says he will do better. Has he? By tonight, I'm guessing not."

Lucy jumped up and looked Rogue in his eyes (that finally opened), "Why do you even care?! This whole thing has literally nothing to do with you."

Rogue never looked away from her as he stared back at her, "Because for 4 years I've watched my best friend mistreat a girlfriend most guys would die for. A girl who isn't picky, doesn't complain, and doesn't even bat an eyelash when her guy does something stupid. You've become like a little sis to me Lucy and I genuinely want what's best for you _and_ _Sting_. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you're happy being with him and him treating you like this."

She tried and tried to voice those words. She wanted to scream to his face that she was happy, but she couldn't. No matter what she did, he body wouldn't allow her to say it. She couldn't even look Rogue in the eyes any more. Finding a pebble on the ground that was much more interesting she kicked it around with her toes. Getting tired of her façade, she looked up at Rogue, desperation in her eyes.

"I can't say if I'm happy or not right now. But what I can say is that I'm still willing to try to find it. I still want to be with Sting and I won't give up on him."

Just as Rogue was about to speak up the doors to the club opened and out walked Yukino flanked by Sting, Rufus, Minerva and a now cleaned up Orga. Sting stalked over to the car, coming right up to Lucy.

"Could you any more of an embarrassment!? How fucking stupid can you be!? Why would you throw a fucking drink in someone's face like a you a little child?! Now everyone is in there wondering who brought you here?! Do you even understand how this makes me look!? THIS is why I don't like bring you places! You can't do any fucking thing right!"

Minerva, Rufus, and Orga snickered during the whole conversation. Yukino was walking forward to stop it while Rogue stepped in-between the two to try to give Lucy some space and allow her to think. Lucy just looked back and didn't even bother to apologize or quell the conversation. She was empty at that point. All she could do was walk away to the passenger side door and wait for the door to unlock.

Everyone else just watched her with a mix of surprise, intrigue, anger, and pride. Sting could only roll his eyes and step towards his door. He sent Rogue a glare, which the black haired male sent back to him. The others of the group dispersed with varying forms of goodbye. Yukino ran to Lucy's side and hugged for at least the thirtieth time that night. The two girls exchanged numbers and promised to meet each other again. With everyone walking away, Lucy's door finally unlocked.

Lucy just wanted to pretend the entire night never happened, and pretend, even more, that she didn't see the look of longing Sting gave Yukino as she walked away.

 **Wow that took a lot out of me. Here it is lovelies. Again, please read and review this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this. See you next chapter.**

 **Heaven*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Angels. I am back with another chapter. This came out quicker than I expected. Before I get started I have a bit of a mini rant that I would like to do. If you don't really care that's cool you can just skip it.**

 **I read some of the comments from the previous three chapters and I would like to clarify somethings. There were some readers who told me that they didn't like how I portrayed Lucy or how the story was progressing because of how timid and submissive Lucy was. I get it, some of you didn't like Lucy for sticking with someone who treated her so badly, but I would like to point out that this is how verbally abusive relationships are. I have been in a relationship like this myself and I can say that I understand both sides.**

 **From an outside point of view, the person is stupid and ridiculous for staying with someone who treats them wrong. However, when you're in the relationship you don't think anything is wrong. It doesn't just happen over night, the abuser starts out slow and then makes you believe that everything they say is true. Outside views don't help because you just feel that everyone is trying to ruin your (falsely believed) happiness.**

 **I'm not bashing anyone who hasn't ever been in a relationship like this and I'm not trying to start any arguments. (I will say that you are fortunate) I just found myself irked by some of the replies because, coming from personal experience, I know that the situation is bad but I don't think it's okay to call the victim (and yes they are victims) stupid or disgusting for staying with their abuser.**

 **All/any human being(s) want to be loved, so when someone thinks that they have found it (especially if they feel deprived of it) then they become complacent in what they can get. It honestly becomes a point where they believe that they cannot be loved by anyone else.**

 **I feel like I'm doing a horrible job of expressing myself but I just really want others to understand. I really hope some of you do. I don't want anyone to feel like I attacked them, because that wasn't my intention.**

 **Rant End**

 **Well I hope I didn't turn to many people away. Here is the the chapter.**

 **I do not own anything Fairy Tail related. Hiro Mashima does.**

*beep beep beep*

Lucy turned over and hit her alarm clock, then stared at her ceiling. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:30am. 'Time to get started'. She stood up and went to the closet to get her yoga mat.

Setting it out in front of her, the blonde started with her usual breathing techniques. Feet together, arms raised above her head, she bent forward till her fingertips hovered over the ground. Taking a deeper breath, she stood back up and spread her legs out. 'Relax. Breathe.'

Bending forward, she rested her forearms down on the floor. 'Breathe.' She brought her upper body back up, only to bend backwards. She rested her forearms down and lowered her head, into a backbend. She enjoyed this positon, the slight pull that it gave her core muscles was worth waking up early.

Flexing her core muscles, she placed all her weight onto her forearms and slowly began lifting her legs above her head. Once in full headstand positon, she began doing bicycle kicks with her legs in the air. While doing her kicks she couldn't place a nagging feeling she had at the back of her head. Almost like her mind was trying to remember something. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something really important.' Taking a deep breath, she began folding her legs in front of her body. 'Breathe.' The more she tried, the less she could recall of it.

The blonde lowered her legs more and more over her head until her toes were able to touch the ground in front of her. She stayed in that position and allowed her back to stretch a bit. This was her favorite positon most of all. It was great help with her constant back pains (big breast are not that great) and it also showed how much work she put into her yoga. Slowly, the blonde brought her legs back over her head so that her feet could touch the floor. With her feet settled, she pushed her upper body up until she was finally back in standing positon.

Lucy smiled to herself, 'I can do that with no problem now'. Looking over at her clock, she realized that it was now 6:15. 'Wow that was quicker than I expected. I've got time to call Sti- OH SHIT!' It was then that the events of yesterday, last night, finally hit her.

Finally putting up her yoga mat, Lucy walked to her nightstand and checked her phone. There weren't any missed calls or text messages. 'Maybe…' Pressing the call button she waited while the phone rang, but nothing happened. 'No wonder he hadn't tried to get in contact with me yet, he must still be mad.'

Shutting the screen off, she realized that the brooding sense of dread that usually followed wasn't there. Any other time Sting was mad at her she couldn't help but just want to cry. However, at this moment, she just felt light. Her body felt lighter than air. The thought of apologizing or making things right wasn't the first thing on her mind. Instead, to her surprise, she was just consumed by a serene peacefulness.

Last night, she'd felt embarrassed and slighted. What's more, is that she didn't apologize for it. Never once had she left from a night out with Sting's friends and not ended up apologizing for something that he believed she did wrong. Now, that she had broken that cycle….well…. it felt pretty damn good.

Standing up, Lucy flopped her phone on the bed and grabbed her clothes for the day.

'If he doesn't want to talk right now then it's fine. I'm done apologizing.'

 **Hopefully I don't lose too many readers with my rant. Thank you for those of you who enjoyed the story and thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again Angels. I'm back with the next chapter. Do you guys like when I upload three short chapters or would you prefer like one long one? Honest question. Please respond in the comments.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

An hour later, Lucy was skipping to the bus stop. Today she was woken up with an email from her English professor, Freed Justine, that they would not have class today. With that news in mind, she decided to take her time and head to town to get something to eat.

As opposed to most of her friends that lived in the dorms, Lucy stayed in an apartment complex that was 15 minutes from campus. Without having a car, the blonde frequented the bus, which also meant that she had to make her schedule revolve around when the bus was coming by her place.

Upon reaching the bus stop, she opened her phone to check to see if she had any attempt at contact from Sting. Just because she made up her mind that she wasn't going to apologize, doesn't mean that she didn't want to talk to him. With her attention preoccupied, she didn't notice the car pulling up in front of her.

*honk!*

The blonde jumped and almost dropped her phone. Successfully catching the item, she looked up only to see the amused smirk of a certain pink haired male.

"Natsu! You asshole! If my phone actually broke just now I'd kick your ass into another dimension!"

The pinkette leaned back in his seat and full out laughed at the qwirky blonde before him."Woah, calm down wonder blonde. You wouldn't look up from your phone so I decided to get your attention. What are you up to?"

"Well, I was heading to town so that I could get something to eat." She gave him a suspicious glance. "What are you doing in this area?"

"What do you mean? I live around here weirdo."

Lucy took a deep breath to compose herself. 'Stop letting him get to you.'

"I didn't know you lived around here. I do too."

"Yea I figured that out pretty quickly."

"No need to be a smart ass." Lucy glanced back down at her phone. 'Nothing from Sting.' Looking up she realized Natsu was smiling from ear to ear. She rolled her eyes at his teasing and ended up smiling back at him. It was just too infectious. Natsu unlocked his car door and gestured to the blonde.

"Well Luce, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Lucy cocked her head to the side in confusion. (An action Natsu found completely adorable.) "Luce? What's a Luce? And where are am I supposed to be heading with you?"

"You're Luce. Lucy had too many syllables for me. Also, didn't you say you wanted some food? I'm hungry and, if you didn't forget, we have a lot of the same classes. That also includes English."

*Honk! Honk!* a car from behind startled the two. A large Silverado was waiting behind Natsu. "Hey buddy! Ya gonna move that car of yours or not!"

Natsu signaled to the person behind him to wait and then looked over expectantly at the blonde. "Shall we?"

Lucy could only laugh. It would be him. She walked over to the already unlocked passenger door and slipped in.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I'm hungry."

 **What types of shenanigans do you think these two will get into? Thank you Angels. See you next chapter.**

 **Heaven*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Angels. Here is the newest chapter. I decided to do a bit of back story for our leads. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

After about 15 minutes, the duo found themselves in the center of downtown Magnolia, closest to the college. They parked in front of a dinner called _Daybreak_ that Lucy frequented often. The owner was a retired author who Lucy admired who happened to adore Fairy Tail Academy and all of its students.

They walked inside and decided to order their food first. Lucy ordered the Southwestern Chicken quesadillas and Natsu had the Diablo Burger. When Lucy inquired about his choice, he just waved it off saying how much he enjoyed spicy foods.

After ordering, they got their drinks and found a table nearest to the windows. The two sat and talked the whole time. Even when their food came they ate and continued to talk. Unlike their first meeting, which was them just getting to know one another, now they talked just for the sake of talking. Never running out of topics, the two carried on as if they'd known each other their whole lives.

Still, no matter how deep they were in their conversations, Lucy constantly checked her phone. (Much to Natsu's annoyance). After the fifth time he finally plucked it from her hands.

"Even if you stare at it for an hour, that won't make you win."

"Natsu! Give that back!"

Natsu looked at her phone and just saw the notification screen up. There were no new notifications, not even a game playing. He looked up and saw Lucy looking down; her face so red that it looked like fire.

"What are you looking for?"

She shrunk herself lower in her seat. "Nothing. Just a message."

"From Sting?"

Lucy looked up and found Natsu's hard gaze back on her. "How do you know about Sting?"

Natsu shrugged, his gaze never faltering from hers. "So you gonna tell me or not?"

The blonde sat back in her chair and folded her arms. She looked the pink haired male up and down before she rolled her eyes (that's gotta be like the ninth time today.)

"Why should I tell you anything about my personal life? I just met you yesterday."

He handed her back her phone and leaned back in his chair. "Yea I met you yesterday but, that gives you even more reason to tell me. I bet that all your friends tell you what you should do and judge even if they don't mean to. Since I don't know you too well I can listen to your problems and not pass judgement."

She sat there and contemplated the request. Talk to him and let him hear everything or let it all bottle up? The more she sat there and thought about the entire thing, the less reason she found not to tell him. So she opened up and told him the entire thing about her life.

"Well, in order to understand the relationship, you need to know my story. I came from a wealthy family, the Heartfilias, that consisted of my mother, father, and myself. We lived together happily until mama was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer. That was when I was seven. For three years I watched mama wither away until, she finally passed away when I was ten."

The blonde looked down at her hands. She didn't notice her voice quiver. "Papa was so struck with grief that he became cold and distant towards me. When I turned 13 he finally snapped. He told me how much he hated me and how much he wished I had never been born. After that he sent me away to Magnolia boarding school. There I was shunned and friendless because of where I came from. For a long time I was bullied until I met Sting. The two of us were friends for a very long time until he confessed to liking me."

She kept talking to Natsu, telling him about how long she'd stayed together with Sting but also how much everyone she held dear in her life told her to leave him.

She kept going and going until she noticed a white napkin in front of her face. When she looked up she saw Natsu holding the napkin out to her.

"Wipe your eyes."

Lucy hadn't realized that she had been crying for quite a while now. She kept so much of this inside that she forgot how painful it was. Telling a person she had only known for one day her entire life story was something she never thought she would do. Other than Sting, no one else knew this much about her life, not even her closest friends. However, she couldn't help but feel better and happier. Finally she didn't have to be afraid to talk to someone or have them hear her story.

Once he gaged that she calmed down enough, Natsu relaxed once again. "So whatever happened to your dad?"

She looked up, a fresh set of tears bubbling in her eyes. "A couple of months ago, Sepetto, one of the former maids, called me. Papa stayed in his study so often that it wasn't strange from him to be in there for about three days. However, after a week with no sign of him, they went to go check. When they did, he… he'd hung himself."

Natsu flinched and sat there watching her. He handed the blonde another tissue, while reaching across the table and grabbing her free hand. He chose to word his next question very carefully.

"Is that the reason you still stay with Sting"

Lucy dried her eyes and stared down at their joined hands. "Before Mama died, my parents always told me I was a princess and that someday I would meet my prince. I didn't believe them, even more so after Mama died. Until one day, at the boarding school, some of the girls decided to gang up on me. They all took turns beating me up and I really thought that I was going to die. Then, Sting showed up and he saved me. He defended me and protected me; just like a prince. I thought that I finally figured out what my parents were talking about. I thought that I had my prince. But…."

A fresh set of tears ran down her face. The pinkette gave her a moment to compose herself. Never letting go of the hand that he held. He handed her another tissue and waited before he decided to continue.

"You've had a lot to deal with. I bet you're the type to be there for someone else when they need it and forget about yourself. Just so you know, if you need anyone to talk to I'll be here. I know a thing or two about loss."

Lucy still had tears in her eyes, but they also held a lot of confusion in them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I came here to Magnolia after my foster dad, Igneel, passed. He saved my life and is pretty much the reason I am who I am today. I did have a family before I met him. I lived with my mom, dad, and brother named Zeref. We were a happy bunch but, our parents died in a car crash. At that point it was just me and my brother for a long time. However, when I turned 12, my brother…."

Natsu chuckled and pushed his hair out of face. His black eyes shining a bit. "He brought home some trouble with him. In order to make ends meet, he got involved with gambling and found himself dealing with people in the black market. He fucked up with their money and they didn't like that."

Natsu's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "One night they broke into our apartment to look for their money but they ended up finding me and Zeref who were hiding in the closet. For three hours they beat and tortured us for the information. Zeref really didn't know anything. He kept telling them that he was swindled by someone else, but, needless to say, they didn't believe him. I remember one of the thugs pointing a gun to my head and telling my brother he would shoot. Just to save me Zeref finally told them some makeshift lie about some secret location, hoping they would leave. But…"

Although he tried, the few tears in his eyes finally escaped. "Even though they'd gotten what they wanted, they wanted him gone. So they shot him; right in front of me."

He pushed his hair out of his face once again. "I wasn't of any use so just on a whim, they left me alive. With my only family gone, I wandered around for a while in different alley way and other sketchy places. I kept hoping that I would die or be killed sometime soon. I just gave up on life. It wasn't until Igneel found me that I started wanting to live again. He helped me and gave me purpose in life. He helped me get over a lot of my scars, physical and psychological. I was happy with life the way it was until he died on me too. I miss him a lot, but I know I need to keep going just for him. That's what he'd want me to do. I came here because he always talked about visiting Magnolia once in the past and no matter what he talked about, he came back to how great a school Fairy Tail would be for me. I got in just so that I could experience what he dreamed for me. I'm going to live and be happy, for him and for myself."

Lucy sat there and just started at him. For someone so young to have gone through so much really took her back. She couldn't help but admire his strength. Looking back down at their intertwined hands, she squeezed his back as a sign of reassurance. This time it was her turn to hand him a tissue.

Afterwards, the two sat there and just enjoyed each other's company. Enjoying the fact that they had found someone else to confide in. No words were needed, no empty apologies or vows of always being there for the other. Nothing else mattered except the grip of their hands together which conveyed more compassion and understanding than words ever could.

 **I may or may not have shed a tear as I was writing this. Sorry for the sudden amass of feels. I still hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Stick with me just a bit more please. See you next chapter!**

 **Heaven*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for that wait, but I am back. Thank you everyone who stuck with me and still enjoy this story. A greater round of thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked the story. You all are amazing. I really cannot believe that its gotten this popular and so many people like it so much. Thank you again. Well without further ado, lets get this party started.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

A month later, Lucy had still heard nothing from Sting. No matter if she called, texted, or emailed, he wouldn't bother answering her. For the first few weeks, she would make it a point to send at least ten messages and call at least five times a day. After two weeks of constant failure, Lucy just decided to stop. She got to the point that it really just pissed her off. Making up her mind, she decided that if Sting wanted to keep acting like a jackass, she would let him.

While the communication between her and Sting was lacking, Lucy's relationship with a certain pink haired male was flourishing. Yes, it's true, after their heart to heart talk in Daybreak, the two of them became inseparable. It wasn't often that one would be without the other. Joined at the hip, their friends knew them as NatsuandLucy or LucyandNatsu. When their friends would note the closeness between the two, Lucy made it a point to chalk it up to being his guide (which he no longer needed). The only time they were separated was if they were in different classes or in their respective club/activities.

Natsu quickly became friends with everyone who was friends with Lucy and everyone who visited Fairy Tail Lounge. After revealing that he'd been going to Lucy's yoga classes Gajeel and Gray took it upon themselves to make him a member of the MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) Club that they were both a part of. There was little surprise to find that he was a natural at fighting. Although they argued and bickered like children, the other two males accepted Natsu as a friend quickly.

It greatly warmed Lucy's heart to see that her friend was now happily mingled with everyone else and genuinely happy. Not only because of the fact that her friends were utterly amazing, but because Natsu was just an all-around great guy.

It was precise the reason that Lucy decided to hold a welcome party for Natsu. Fairy Tail Lounge held those for every new person who became frequent members. Lucy remembered after a month of going, she walked in and they all surprised her with a stellar theme. She had a great time and knew that Natsu would have the time of his life.

She woke up that morning and decided to go to the Lounge so that she could hash out the details with everyone. 'I'll get the demon event coordinator, Mira, to help me out with the minor details.' Getting out of the bathroom, she looked out her window and smiled at the sunshine. 'What a pretty day.'

Walking towards her closet she grabbed a light blue cami. To go over it, she pulled out a sheer floral print cardigan that was the same shade of blue as the cami. To tie the outfit together she pulled on her tan shorts and blue sandals. Making a quick stop by the mirror, she fixed her hair in a cute messy bun on the top of her head. Taking a step back, Lucy found that she liked what she saw. 'If only Sting wer- Stop it Lucy! Harping over him won't make the situation better.' Grabbing her purse she walked out the door.

The earlier thoughts that plagued her, made Lucy's mood turn sour. So to alleviate her issue, she thought about how the party would be planned.

'Well Natsu and I have the same taste in music, so that should be easy. The colors scheme needs to be warm, seeing how much he loves red. Oh! And I can't forget how much he loves spicy foods. I need that along with normal food. I also need…'

Lucy was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the signs of the storm gathering until the rain started falling. There was no gradual progression, once it started raining, it was fast and hard. "Damn it!" Lucy sprinted to the cover of the bus stop.

'Today of all days I would forget to bring my umbrella.' Watching the rain in a lazy fashion, the blonde started zoning out. Interrupting her was a small bit of movement in the street. Upon closer inspection, she found that there was a cat standing there. It truly perplexed her as to why a cat would be sitting in the middle of the rain. Watching a bit longer, her question was answered when she saw that the cat was trying to get its paw out of a crack in the street.

'The poor thing.' Looking both ways, Lucy made her way over to where the cat was. When she got up to it, the feline, which was a strange shade of blue, stared at her with pleading eyes. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm gonna get you out."

She bent down and tried to get the cat's paw out of the crack by pulling it. However, it was stuck deeper in the crack than she thought. When the cat mewled out of pain Lucy decided to change her tactics. Trying to do it gently, she took her thumb and index finger and tried to get the stuck appendage out. Try as she might, she couldn't get the cat's paw out from the crack.

*honk honk*

She looked up, two lights away from where they were, a car was speeding towards them. 'Shit'. No matter what she did, she couldn't get the paw out and the car kept getting closer. She looked at the cat whose eyes were still pleading with her. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Wrapping her hand around its leg, she yanked the paw from the crack and sprinted back to the bus stop. Turning around, she saw the car fly past where she and the cat just were.

Lucy looked down at the blue feline that stared back at her with intelligent eyes.

"That was a close call wasn't it" The blue feline meow which sounded suspiciously like 'aye'. "Well, I better get you home…" she took a second to look for the name tag on its collar "Happy? That's a peculiar name. Well at least your home isn't too far from here. With the cat in hand she set off to deliver him back to his owner.

 **I believe we all know who this cat belongs to. Well for right now, this is gonna be the only chapter today. I'll probably post again tomorrow. Please Review and Like!**

Heaven***


	17. Chapter 17

**Annnnd we're back! I'm sorry that I took so long with this one. Ugh getting ready to go back to school is a pain in the ass. I've had little to no time for anything. However, I never forgot about you all wondering about these chapters. So, without further ado...Here is the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

Rounding another corner, Lucy walked up to the apartment complex across from hers. While she lived in Strawberry Rowe, the owner of the cat lived in Ancient Forest. She couldn't be more thankful that it wasn't too far, considering that it was still raining. Happy still in hand, she looked at the address on its collar once more and made her way to the proper building. Finally reaching building B, she took the stairs two by two until she found herself in front of apartment 201. She knocked at the door and waited for an answer.

On the other side, she heard a lot of yelling and banging. The loud noises worried her as to who would walk out that door. **"I already told you Metal head! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE COULD BE!"**

The door swung open and out came Natsu. "Happy!" He pulled the cat from Lucy's arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh buddy I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again. Thank you so much f-" He finally looked up and noticed that Lucy was standing in front of his door.

"Luce! What are you doing here? Holy shit you're soaking wet! Come inside, you might get sick."

Before she could decline, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. The blonde could do nothing but look around at all the things that screamed Natsu. Stepping into the living room, Lucy was met with all dark colored furniture. The sofa and couch were a dark chocolate color, while the rug and other accessories were a bright shade of red. The Living room and kitchen were open with a peninsula being the only thing separating them. From there a hallway led to, where she guessed, the bedroom and bathroom were. At the end of the hallway, Lucy saw a scratching post/ cat house for happy. The place was surprisingly clear for being a bachelor pad. She took a seat on the sofa and waited for Natsu to be done with his conversation.

Happy in his hands, the pinkette was in the kitchen still on the phone. "Yea I found him metal head. Well actually Lucy brought him back. Huh? Yea, she's here at my place. Wha- GO TO HELL DUMBASS!" He ended the call and slammed the phone on the counter. Taking one arm from around his feline companion, he ran a hand through his locks. 'Of all the times for Gajeel to want to try to be funny'.

The purring in his arms knocked him out of his stupor. The blue cat was nuzzling him affectionately, which opened a warmth in his heart. "Aww buddy, I'm happy to see you too." He hugged the feline to his chest and stroked him tenderly under his chin.

Snickering from the other side of the room stopped the joyful reunion. He looked up to notice the pretty blonde staring at the scene with amusement in her eyes. "If you want, I can give you two some privacy."

He rolled his eyes at her joke and gently placed his cat down on the floor. He came from behind the peninsula, to make his way over to the living room. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of his blonde companion. He grabbed her hands gently and stared passionately into her eyes. "Lucy. I can't thank you enough for everything. I don't know what I would do if you didn't bring Happy back to me."

Lucy slightly blushed at his sincerity and proximity. She looked away and ended up over at the direction of the blue feline that was perched on the counter. The sly look it gave her almost cemented her thoughts on the cat being more intelligent than regular cats. Looking long enough, she was sure the feline smirked at the scene. 'Little devil'.

With the air conditioner on full blast, blonde shivered in her soaked garments. Natsu noticed this very quickly and was instantly concerned. "Oh shit! You're soaking wet and I didn't notice it. Let me get you something to wear." The pinkette rushed from the living room down the hall to his bedroom, leaving the freezing girl in to watch after him. A few minutes later, Natsu came back out with a bundle of clothing in his arms. Handing them over to Lucy, he directed her to the bathroom so that she could get changed.

Walking in, Lucy started to take off her wet clothing. Unfurling the bundle, there was a red short sleeved dragon patterned shirt (of course), a pair of black sweatpants, and a nice fluffy towel. She put each piece of clothing on with care and used the towel to dry herself off. However, something tickled her nose. Pulling the towel off, she took a whiff of it, but couldn't get the scent. She smelled around the room and caught it coming from her own body. Bringing the hem of the shirt to her nose, she inhaled the heavenly aroma.

The hearty mix of a campfire, sweet with smoke. A dose of robust cinnamon. What really over took her was the fresh scent of everlasting sunshine that came afterward. Everything that embodied summer and warmth was right there in that one shirt. She stood there for a long while, letting her olfactory senses indulge in this aroma that was being emitted from a simple garment. Not realizing how much time passed, Lucy kept standing there, smelling the shirt, and even the pants, like her life depended on it.

* _knock knock knock*_ "Luce? Are you okay in there? Does everything fit?"

She jumped at the sudden intrusion. Realizing her strange behavior, her face lit up with fierce redness. "I'm okay Natsu. Just making sure I properly dry off that's all." She quickly opened the door and stood face to face with Natsu. She was so preoccupied with Happy that she didn't notice Natsu's choice of attire. A tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles was accompanied with a pair of sweatpants that matched her own.

"Good, you seem to be okay."

"Yup. Thanks for the towel, and the clothes."

"No problem. I've got some food for us, if you'd like."

"That sounds great."

As they both made it into living room, the two unknowingly shared one thought.

' _Wow, he/she looks really good in that.'_

 **Here it is! I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review.**

 _Heaven***_


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter. This one is pretty much a bunch of senseless fluff. I really just lost inspiration so it took me a while. Nonetheless, I still liked this chapter. Lets get started!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Enjoy!**

After an hour of eating and talking, the rain finally stopped falling outside the apartment. Noticing this development, Natsu decided it would be great to make a stop somewhere. Having Lucy put her, now cleaned, clothing from earlier back on, Natsu took happy in his room and tucked him in bed, (who does that?) before changing clothes himself.

After ten minutes, the couple were heading out the door towards Natsu's car. They set off into downtown Magnolia, where they were heading was beyond the knowledge of Lucy.

"Lucy. How much money do you have saved up?"

Said blonde, looked at the pinkette like he lost his mind. "Why are you asking?"

"Because it's important."

The apparent irritation in his voice irked Lucy even more. "Why. Is. It. Important."

Finally pulling into their destination, Natsu parked in the parking spot, unbuckled himself, and turned to his companion. "If I don't know, how else are you gonna finance your car?"

Looking up, Lucy was astonished to find herself in a car lot. She looked around and couldn't help but stare in astonishment at the environment.

"W-wha…Ho-…..I…..I-I…"

Natsu could only chuckled at her stammering, "I know you're confused. I also know you need to have a car. I just so happen to know an old friend of Igneel's who works here. He sold me my car and I know he'd love to help you get one too."

"Natsu. That's sweet, but I'm certain that I can't get one right now. It'd be way t-"

"Oh shut up and get out the car weirdo. It'll be fine."

"But…"

"Nope. No buts. Just get out. I know it'll work."

Lucy could only smile. She officially dubbed him the sweetest guy in existence. The pair got out and were greeted by a man. He was short, round, and bald. His face was pleasant but mostly hidden due to his makeup (which Lucy will admit, matched him perfectly). He was dressed in a purple spaghetti strap dress that went down to his knees, which displayed soft white, Capri style leggings. Once they got closer, the man launched himself at Natsu, crushing him in a hug.

"Natsu! You little cutie pie! It's so good to see you again."

"Yea, it's been a while hasn't it Mr. Bob."

"Oh too long." The man, Mr. Bob, looked over at Lucy and broke out into an even bigger smile.

"My, what a pretty girl you are. What's your name angel?"

Smiling at his sweet compliment, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Bob. I'm Lucy."

"Oh what a wonderful name. Well Miss Lucy, because you're a friend of Natsu, and you're just as cute as a button, I'm going to make sure that you don't leave here without a car you absolutely love. Is there anything specific that you're looking for?"

"Well no. I really don't care what type of vehicle it is. As long as it has four wheels and won't break down on me, I'm fine with anything."

"Alright Miss Lucy. Well let's start looking." And look they did. The trio went about test driving, inspecting, and looking at multiple different vehicles. Cars, trucks, SUV, convertibles, two-doors, vans, hell, even a u-haul was brought into the mix. Not a single vehicle was left untested. While by now, most people would have gotten fed up with Lucy's indecisiveness, Natsu could only regard her with respect. When he went car shopping, he didn't do much thinking on his choice. He only wanted something cool and sporty. Watching Lucy meticulously look through every single vehicle made Natsu admire her even more.

Hours later, Lucy was walking out of the dealership with her keys in hand. She was ecstatic about the fact that she had successfully purchased a car. The beautiful blue Nissan Altima was just her style. Not too big and not too small. Jumping up and down, the blonde screeched out of happiness about her new vehicle. Noticing her pink haired companion watch her, she bounded over to him, only to gather him in the biggest hug she held capable in her smaller body. With her head tucked in the crook of his neck, next to his ear, she reached up and whispered her thanks and gratitude.

Natsu buried his face into her hair and momentarily let her scent invade him. The subtle sweetness of vanilla, followed by a crisp lemon, rounded by a fresh floral aroma gave him a calming sensation. One that he enjoyed and craved. A sensation he knew he couldn't live without. Holding her a bit closer, he whispered gently into her ears

"For you? Anything."

 ***Sigh* Don't you just love cars? I worked in a dealership for a while so I like them way too much...Well enough of that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Heaven*****


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. I want to make this quick so that you all can enjoy it even quicker. However, I have a question. Has my writing gotten sloppy? I feel like its just a bit lazy. Idk. Let me know in the reviews please. Now without further ado.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Enjoy!**

After the purchase of her car. Lucy drove almost everywhere for no reason whatsoever. Making a point to always be on the road, she rarely found herself at home anymore. If she wasn't driving just for the sake of driving, she was over at Natsu's apartment. After helping her get her car, the two became inseparable.

However, that was not the only reason for her increased time with him. Her plans to make his surprise party a success were still underway. After letting everyone in on the plan, Lucy was tasked with keeping him away from the lounge until the party, which just so happened to be four days away. So the best way to facilitate her job, Lucy just stayed with him at his place pretty much constantly. It was during of her visit to his apartment that Natsu sprung a surprise on her.

"Luce. Let's go on a trip."

"A trip? Natsu, you that would require a lot of planning. _Months_ in advance. We really don't have time for that." She couldn't help but think to herself 'and I'm already planning your surprise party stupid.'

"Yea, but the trip I'm talking about isn't one out of the country. It'll be a day trip."

"Even day trips require planning. Besides, where would we go anyways?"

"That'll be up to me"

"Right."

"Come on~ Pleaseeee~ We never go anywhere and this will be fun."

Thinking on it, Lucy conceded to his request. Judging that it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. Voicing her choice, the pinkette was elated that they could go on a trip together. After making sure Happy was safely tucked in bed (seriously who does that for their cat?) The pair set out.

Once making their way out of Magnolia, Lucy asked the question that had been bugging her since before they left.

"So you gonna tell me where we're going?"

Natsu turned on an off ramp and got back onto the highway. "Hargeon."

"Hargeon? Why Hargeon?"

"You'll see."

The sea town Hargeon was a quaint little place, a couple hours from Magnolia. Many people noted it for its pleasant weather, kind people, and large marina. In all of Fiore, Hargeon was ranked second in tourism (after Crocus).

Natsu and Lucy made their way to the sea town and parked at the nearest public parking garage. Their first stop was to the beach. Playing in the sand, and chasing each other around, they could only regret not bringing any bathing suits to this place.

Once they left the beach, the two spent a couple hours wandering the town and trying out different dessert vendors. All of them were delicious, but Lucy preferred the strawberry cheesecake ice-cream. Natsu, on the other hand, fell for the spicy mango sorbet.

Inhaling his fifth spicy sorbet caused the pinkette to make a run to the bathroom. Before he ran off, they agreed that Lucy would wait in the main park close by. While sitting there, a sailor, named Bora, came and tried to hit on her. Flattered, Lucy expressed her disinterest, much to his chagrin. Having the gall to try to get physical with the blonde, he was quickly warded off thanks to Natsu.

After making sure that she was alright, Natsu began to lead her towards the outer portions of the town. They passed through another natural park and began to hike up a mountain. Multiple times, Lucy thanked God that she decided to dress comfortably. Climbing higher and higher, they finally made it to the top of the cliff. From there, they had a gorgeous view of the ocean and the cityscape.

Although that wasn't what caught her eye. Right in the middle of the clearing were four headstones.

Taking her silence as a sign of confusion, Natsu walked forward and gently placed a hand on each and every one of the headstones. He looked up at his companion and smiled at her. "I thought I'd take the time to introduce you to my family."

Looking at each headstone Lucy recognized the names of the family members he told of from his story in Daybreak. Her astonishment must have been clear on her face due to Natsu's shy smile. He slowly walked away from the graves towards Lucy. With a guiding hand on the small of her back, he brought her back towards the graves that overlooked the ocean. Once she stood in front of them, Natsu regarded his deceased family members again.

"Hey everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last came to visit. A lot has happened, and I decided to move to Igneel's favorite place, Magnolia. I miss you guys, but, I've made a ton of new friends and I'm really happy. I also have someone I wanted you to meet."

Looking down at the blonde, he brought his arm from her back to around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "This is Lucy Heartfilia. She was the first friend I made at Fairy Tail and is my best friend even now. No matter what I needed she always helped me out and I couldn't thank her enough. She knows all about you guys and I wanted her to meet you all."

Releasing his hold on her he kept his gaze steady on his family. "I also wanted you to meet the girl I'm head over heels in love with."

At this Lucy snapped her attention back towards Natsu. Shock and confusion evident on her face. She backed away from him, still watching him carefully. "Natsu. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the truth. Lucy, I love you. I have for a while now."

"That…. Natsu you can't love me."

"I can and I do. Like I said, I have for a while now." He regarded her face full of confusion and doubt. "I know it may seem hard to believe. Hell, I was doubting it too. Until you got your car and started coming by my place more often. Lucy I don't think you realize how happy I am when I see you. I get to hear your voice, see your face, shit, even just touching your hand is enough to make my heart stop."

Lucy listened, but could only look down. She felt embarrassed and inadequate. "Stop it. There are plenty of other girls out there, so why me?"

"Why you?" He took a couple steps closer to her, "you, Lucy Heartfilia, are beautiful and incredible. No matter how or if I try, I can't get you out of my head. You're ridiculously funny and smart. Irresistible." With each word he would come closer and closer, until he was in front of her, "You're everything I could every want in someone."

She could only shed tears. In all the time she'd been alive, no one had said anything like that about her. Her heart felt full and empty at the same time.

"Natsu. I-I can't. I'm with… I've got…"

"You're with Sting, I know. You're a faithful girl and you wouldn't do anything to damage your relationships. That's another thing I love about you." He wiped a tear from her face while encouraging her to look at him. "Lucy, I'm not asking you to choose. All I want is for you to know how I feel about you and how that will never change. I'll always be here for you and I'm happy if I can be by your side. Even if I am just a friend."

Pulling her towards him, Natsu embraced her in a hug that would convey all the feelings he had for her. He rubbed her back and soothingly stroked her back, all the while whispering sweet promises in her ear. Yet no matter what he did, Lucy still cried. She cried because she knew his words were true, and even more so because she couldn't return his feelings. Even if she wanted to with all her heart.

 **You're welcome. Please leave me a wonderful review and tell me what you think. See you next chapter!**

 _Heaven***_


	20. Chapter 20

**It has been way too long and I am so sorry for that. I've been way too busy now that school has started. I plan on giving you guys some chapters today so fret not!**

 **So without further ado.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related. Hiro Mashima does.**

The ride back to Magnolia was quiet. Not completely comfortable, but not extremely awkward. Watching the scenery pass by, the two of them sat there. Seemingly in their own little worlds. Every now and then, Natsu would sneak glances towards Lucy. Just to make sure that she was okay.

Soon, they found themselves in front of Lucy's apartment. Pulling into an available parking space, Natsu turned the car off and unlocked the door. She undid her seatbelt and started to open the door. However, Natsu's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Are we still friends?" the blonde whipped her head towards him but couldn't form words. "I know that what I said shocked and confused. I'm sorry for that. However, I won't apologize for how I feel. What I said was true, and while I'm happy I said it, the last thing I want is for my confession to tear our friendship apart. If it will make you feel better, we can act like I never…"

She snatched her hand away from him and stared hard in his eyes. "Don't you dare say you want to pretend it never happened!" a hand went through her hair, moving it from her face "I won't lie to you, I'm a little confused and I didn't expect to be confessed to. However, I refuse to let my confusion cause you to deny your feelings."

"I understand."

The two departed from the car, with Natsu walking Lucy up to her door. They hugged and then departed for the night.

The next couple of days afterwards, the two seemed to grow closer to each other. The initial awkwardness was still present, however, to anyone else, it seemed more like the awkwardness of a new couple. This did not go unnoticed by their friends.

With the fact that the two of them were joined at the hip, no one could ask what happened to inspire the change. It wasn't until a few days later that Natsu showed up to the lounge alone that he was pounced on.

All of their friends shifted closer to where he was sitting at waiting for someone to ask the question that had been bothering them. That someone just had to be Gajeel.

"So Salamander, are you and bunny girl finally a 2 piece meal." The listeners all looked at the pierced male with confusion. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Come again?"

"Are you guys a combo or just dollar menus?"

"Have you lost your mind? I told you eating screws was going to make you crazy."

"Dammit Salamander! Just answer my question. Are you a bean burrito or a Nacho Supreme?"

"What the fuck are you talking about metal-head?"

Gray, being within earshot of the conversation decided to intervene "He's asking if you and Lucy are finally going out."

Natsu turned towards his direction, a questioning gaze fired at him as well. "Why do you think we're dating?"

Both males rolled their eyes at his answer. A sweeter, more feminine answer came from Mirajane who "happened" to be listening to the conversation. "Well Natsu, the two of you have been joined at the hip for the past couple of days, so we were wondering if something interesting happened." She handed him his food then collected the dirty cups of the men around him.

Natsu took a grateful bite of his food then regarded the people around him. "Oh nothing big happened. I just told her I loved her."

With the nonchalant way that he made the statement, no one took notice of what he said. It had the same tone of someone talking about buying a new pair of shoes. His tone caused Mira smile and nod her head, Gajeel and Gray just kept eating and taking sips of their drinks. Everyone in the surrounding area really started to ignore the conversation, until what he said finally registered.

A loud and collective "WHAT!" resounded through the entire establishment. A flood of people ran up to Natsu's table, all of them asking varying questions. Some a bit more vulgar than others. The situation was getting out of hand until an aura of pure evil was emitted from Natsu's right.

Mirajane, still standing there, smiled so very deviously. She grasped the pinkette's shoulder with more force he though she was capable of. "So you're telling me, you two are now a couple and didn't bother informing us."

Trying to shake off the fear the once motherly woman instilled in him, Natsu pried her hand steadily off his shoulder. "We aren't dating."

This caused the group to let out collective gasps and voiced apologies on his behalf. Mira, brought him close in a hug and cooed comforting words to him. "I'm so sorry Natsu. We didn't know. I'm sure it still hurts."

Pushing her off him, he looked at the crowd with confusion and growing irritation. "She didn't reject me."

…. "OMG! YOU GUYS ARE A COUPLE NOW!" The guild stared cheering and celebrating, the creation of the couple they all saw coming. Money was exchanged, drinks were poured, and quite a few males were upset over the blonde's supposed relationship. Once again they crowded around him, every one of them asking questions and yelling statements.

Sitting in the thick of the crowd, the pinkette's frustration boiled over. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!"

The lounge looked at him (some not too happy about his outburst). "First off, yes I did confess to Lucy and tell her how I feel. No we are not a couple. I know she has a boyfriend and I respect that. I promised her that I would give her time to process it all and make her own choice. Any other questions?"

The lively attitude of the crowd soon crashed at Natsu's explanation. That was replaced by an absurd amount of evil radiating off the white haired "angel". She marched up to the pinkette (who was scared shitless) "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING OUT WITH HER! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONG TO WAIT THIS THING OUT NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"Don't you think I want to be with her too? I'd love to steal her from that douchebag asshole Sting. She deserves so much better than him. However, I know how much she cares for him and how much history they have together. I can't act like the time they spent together never happened, and neither can she."

He sat back down at the table and took another sip of his drink. Mira's earlier anger dissipated. She could only sigh and look at the young man in front of her.

"She wants to be with you Natsu. She might not even know it herself, but she does."

"She probably does. I'd jump at the chance to make her mine. The only thing Sting has over me is their history, but that's a lot stronger than most of us think. He knows things about her that I don't know, seen things with her that I never will." He looked up at Mira and the rest of his friends, determination bright in his eyes "However, that doesn't mean I'll give up. He may have been there for her but I'm here for her now. Lucy is mine and I don't intend to hand her over without a fight."

The lounge erupted in a fit of cheers at his declaration. The atmosphere livened with partying and cheering. Drinks were passed and food was devouring, all in the happiness of their friends. The white haired motherly figure watched her friends and students. She eyed the pink haired young man and smile ' _if anyone can bring you happiness Lucy, he will. I'm sure of that.'_

 **So...What did you think? Did you like it? Was it awful? Just let me know! Please Read and Review.**

 _Heaven***_


	21. Chapter 21

**I told you i'd be giving you more. I plan on having at least one more chapter out today, so be prepared! (Lion King!)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the Characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

Days passed by and Lucy still hadn't heard anything from Sting, but that no longer bothered her. She had so much more to think about. The entire week, she had spent her time planning for Natsu's birthday party and now it was finally the day. All the planning would come to fruition with Natsu's party.

Those days had been a bit awkward after Natsu's confession. However, it worked out in their favor. Having to spend so much time with him made her get over the awkwardness. They were able to talk normally after only a couple of hours. Which pleased her greatly; she missed her best friend.

Looking at her clock, she saw that she had two hours till the time for the party. So she decided to get a head start and get ready before Natsu came to get her. She made plans with him to come to a party for her cousin Michelle (her doll) so that he would be dressed nicely.

Smiling at her genius, she stepped out of the shower, dried off herself off, and put on her clothes. Just before looking in the mirror, she took a deep breath and steadied herself. Turning around she gasped at her reflection. Just before the party, Lucy and her girls got together to go shopping for outfits. Even though she wanted to go with a nice shirt and some dress pants, the other girls forced her to get a dress and some heels. While it wasn't' the first time that Lucy had worn them, her father made her wear dresses constantly, it had been so long. Sting never liked her wearing dresses so she stopped doing so. Now, looking in the mirror at herself, she wondered why.

It was a light pink strapless dress. The bodice was heart shaped with rhinestones that reached until her waist. From then till the top of her knees the dress fanned out almost like a tutu that was pressed out. The heels themselves were also light pink, to match her dress. Lucy spun around and marveled at how she looked. It amazed her that she could look so feminine and pretty. _'Pink really is my color.'_ As soon as the thought popped in her head she blushed. Immediately thinking of the certain someone whose pink hair matched him as well.

Quickly ridding herself of the thought, Lucy sat down and started working on her hair and makeup. Loose curls framed her face while light pink makeup adorned her eyes and lips. Her smile widened at the image she made in the mirror.

Still admiring herself, Lucy was startled when her phone rang that familiar ringtone. She grimaced almost immediately at the thought of talking to Sting right now and what he would say if he saw her. Reaching forward, she hesitated before finally plucking up the courage to pick the phone up.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The silence was piercing before Sting broke it, "So, um, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come off it Lulu. Its been a while since we last talked, I'm sure there's more than nothing."

At his use of her 'nickname' she was instantly pissed off "yea and whose fault do you think it is that we haven't talked in a while. Don't call if you're just going to make dumbass comments."

Silence once again filled the phone. Both surprised at the girl's outburst.

A sigh was heard on the other line "I know. I fucked up. Can we just talk?"

"Sting, I don't have time. I'm going to Natsu's birthday party today."

"Natsu? Oh you mean the guy you were telling me about. Since when have you two been so close?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Why can't you answer my damn question?"

"The same reason you can't stand up for me when I'm being mistreated."

The venom in her voice, again, took him by surprise. Lucy recognized the silence from his end and smirked because she won. For the first time she didn't give in and it felt great.

"Can I come with you?"

"What?"

"I know your friends don't like me but I miss you Lucy. I want to be with you and I want to spend some time with you. Can I come with you to his party? I'll pick you."

"Natsu is picking me up."

"Then I'll meet you there. Please Lucy. I just want to be with you."

Twirling a lock of hair in her fingers, she checked the time and saw that she only had thirty minutes till Natsu came for her. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. It's at the lounge."

"I'll be there. Will you look for me?"

"Maybe."

" _LuLu~."_

She giggled as she heard the baby voice Sting did for her. It had been a while since he did it, but when he did, it never failed to make her smile.

"Okay, I'll look for you. You're so silly."

"But you love it."

"Whatever." She moved to hang up.

"Lucy!"

"What?"

"I love you."

She smiled softly, "I love you too."

With that she hung up the phone and held it close her chest, enjoying the happy flutter that came from her heart. However, that feeling only lasted a moment. Picking up her phone she dialed Mira and Erza's numbers.

 _'Might as well get this over with.'_

 **So...who did i piss off? I promise, it'll get better. Till then.**

 _Heaven***_


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go! I promised that I would make up for pissing you all off. The hot and cold game is strong...**

 **Alright! without further ado!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the character. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Enjoy!**

By the time her conversation was done, Lucy's head was spinning. It took her and Erza both to calm Mirajane down long enough for her to get off the phone. Just as she started relaxing, a text came from Natsu alerting her that he was here.

Grabbing her things, the blonde raced down the stairs towards her friend. Upon closer inspection, she admired Natsu's choice of attire. He had on a white button down shirt which had his sleeves were rolled up his arms (showing off his delicious biceps). The shirt was tucked into black dress pants and topped off with a matching black vest. His normal unruly locks where actually tamed into a style that matched him nicely. All in all, the pinkette looked _very_ good and his blonde companion noticed.

Lucy wasn't the only one 'noticing' their date. Natsu stared at the blonde before breathing out a 'wow'. The two of them exchanged greetings then took off in Natsu's car towards the party.

On the way there, Lucy told Natsu to pull over to the lounge so that she could get Michelle's present, while also asking for his assistance in getting it out. Walking up to the doors, Natsu pushed the door opened and was met with a loud chorus of ' _Surprise!'_ Party poppers where popped and confetti was thrown all in celebration.

Natsu stood at the door, mouth agape, while his friends all smiled back at him. It was Lucy's gentle and reassuring touch to the elbow that stirred him from his pause. He looked back at her, remembering that she was the only person he told his birthday too, and grabbed her in a hug. He whispered many thanks into her hair while holding her even closer. Lucy patted his back and accepted all of the praise and thanks.

Not letting the moment last too long, the two separated and headed towards the group. The party started full force with music and fun. The lights where dimmed and replaced with strobe lights, while speakers blared out music.

Lucy found her girls to dance together. They took a moment to laugh at the boys foolish antics as they fooled around and fought every once in a while. Occasionally, Lucy and Natsu would exchange glances with one another, causing the former to blush and look away.

The party was going on full swing when Sting walked in. While it wasn't his first time coming to Fairy Tail Lounge, he still never managed to get used to the festive atmosphere, a stark contrast to _Territory_. He looked through the crowd to find his girlfriend but failed, so he went to find a table and wait for her.

A nudge from Cana had told Lucy that Sting was here. Mira had already told everyone else that Sting would be showing up and Lucy asked Natsu after he found out about the party, both being okay with the blonde male's arrival. She left her group and bounded over to Sting as fast as she could.

He gathered her in a hug and placed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Did you miss me?"

She rolled her eyes at his question, "No."

" _Lulu~_."

The two laughed at his joke, enjoying their long awaited time together. While talking, they didn't notice a certain pink haired male walk up to them until they heard someone clear their throat. He was so stealthy that he was right beside them.

Natsu and Sting exchanged looks, a bit of a challenge going between them as to who would look away first. The whole establishment watched the two carefully. After a semi-tense moment, the pinkette extended his hand towards his rival.

"Nice to meet you. Sting right? I'm Natsu."

Sting smiled and shook the extended appendage, "Likewise, and Happy Birthday man."

"Much appreciated. I'm glad you could make it."

"No problem."

The trio stood in tense conversation, a spectacle to the other patrons. Everyone watched them closely, making sure that there was no fight or punch thrown. While it may be normal for Fairy Tail to have a fight or two, they aren't anything serious. Most of the time, it's only for people to bond and test their skills against someone else. In this situation, everyone knew that if a fight where to break out, it would be nothing but serious. So, while still dancing and having fun, they watched and waited.

The trio managed to have a bit of conversation, the tension still there, of course. Until the first line of a certain song blarred over the speakers. The two Fairy Tail students lit up at the beginning of the song.

 _'The red light_

 _In this stopped time_

 _Only your scent remains with me '_

Natsu whipped his head towards Lucy and grabbed her hand. "Luce, you've got to dance with me!"

She glanced over towards Sting, "I don't know. Sting?"

Natsu looked back towards Sting, a hint of challenge in his eyes. "You don't mind right Sting?"

The blonde male smile, full of venom, and turned towards Lucy. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he kissed her before regarding Natsu's question. "Sure Lucy, go ahead. It's a celebration after all."

With that, the pink haired male tugged her towards him and out onto the dance floor. Far enough so that they would be near their friends but close enough so that Sting could watch.

Natsu spun Lucy a few times before bringing her towards him. She tensed up a bit and moved a bit slower. Grabbing her by the waist, he leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, it's just me remember? Just enjoy the song."

 _'Like satellites and shooting stars~_

 _Like a star, that's seen the sun~_

 _I revolve around you,_

 _Though you're hot, I approach you'_

While singing the song in her head, Lucy started loosening up. The two of them finally moving in tandem with one another. She smiled and looked up at the man in front of her, ignoring everything else. They sung the lyrics, building up until they shouted out the chorus.

' _We live for THIS LOVE!'_

The lights flashed and the couple danced and twirled. Nothing else mattered and no one else mattered. They spun and stepped, twirled and leaped, enjoying each other's company. Grabbing her by the waist, Natsu dipped her. She laughed, throwing away all her worries and cares. For the rest of the night, she stayed with Natsu, dancing and laughing the entire time.

It wasn't until she went to get some water that she realized that Sting was still at the table. He had been watching them the whole time. Lucy had left him there the whole time. Picking up another cup, Lucy went back over to the table to give him the peace offering before rejoining Natsu. When the cup was placed on the table he took a small sip. Still watching Lucy and the pink haired male, who was now blowing out his birthday cake. Anger burning bright in his blue eyes.

 **Dun Dun Dunnnn! So how was that? Better? No? Okay. I may have another one on the way.**

 _Heaven***_


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, this one is a little short, but it is very important. So don't mind the length.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **ENJOY!**

The night ended with everyone leaving to go home. Natsu was walking Lucy out, to Sting's car.

"Thanks so much for coming out Luce."

"No problem. How does it feel to be 21?"

"Nothing different."

They talked and laughed right up until they reached Sting's car. The pair hugged very tight and exchanged good nights and promised to meet again tomorrow. Natsu opened the passenger door and allowed Lucy to get in before carefully closing her door to watch as the car drove off.

The beginning of the car ride was quiet. There were no words and the air itself was tense. They made a stop at the red light, waiting for it to turn green. Lucy looked out the window, unknowingly humming the song from earlier. After getting through the first chorus, Sting slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! THAT DAMN SONG IS ANNOYING!"

The blonde whirled around at him, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem?! What's your problem?! I had to watch the entire night as you grinded up on some guy. Seriously what the fuck Lucy!?"

"Oh piss off Sting! How many times have you done the exact same thing to me every time we would go out somewhere?! Do you know how many times I had to watch you dance with another girl?!"

"That's because you never wanted to dance! You never want to do anything! What the fuck am I supposed to do with a girl who doesn't want to do shit with me?! Yea I'm gonna get bored with your ass!"

"Oh grow up! How about fucking talk to her and not keep your head in your ass. I've been here with you for 4 years and yet you can't seem to do anything other than get pissed about stupid shit I didn't even do! I get called a whore or a slut when you're the one who does wrong! I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit from a guy who is clearly a failure of a boyfriend!"

"If I'm such a failure then get the fuck out of my car and walk your ass home! Maybe someone who actually wants you will pick you!"

She yanked her door open then threw her seatbelt off her. "At least whoever pick me up will be more of a man than you!"

Once she slammed the door, the car sped off leaving her on the side of the road. Once he was out of sight, she finally allowed her tears to fall.

Picking up her phone she scrolled to the first number in her favorites list and dialed. After only two rings, Natsu answered. However, no mattered how much Lucy tried, she couldn't stop crying. The only thing she could manage was to say 'please come.' He only replied with 'I understand' and told her he would be there.

After 10 minutes, the familiar headlights pulled up beside her. Natsu stepped out of his car and ran to her side, embracing her as she fell apart. They stood there, as she cried her eyes out and the waves of pain washed off her. She never told him where she was or what happened, but that didn't bother her. When Lucy finally calmed down, he wiped her eyes.

"Come on. You'll stay with me."

 **I told you it would get better. You guys gotta believe me once in a while. ^.^ Good night! Review Please!**

 _Heaven***_


	24. Chapter 24

**So I'm back with the next chapter. I hope you all love it. I made sure to put in a lot of fluff and hearts and drama. I know how much you all love drama.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Enjoy**

Warmth. That was the first thing that Lucy noticed. A soothing heat that took away any sense of dread and pain that she may have felt. The second thing she noticed was the scent. Spice and smoke. Though that may not sound like the best scent in the world. It was amazing to her. Like someone mixed the smell of a campfire with some cinnamon. It was heaven.

She smiled and snuggled closer to the source of the heavenly concoction. However, no matter how hard she tried, it evaded her. Unhappy at her predicament, she scrunched her face in disappointment.

"How cute." A deep (sexy) voice filled her senses, sending them into overdrive.

Lucy's eyes shot open, only to find herself face to face with Natsu. Propped up on one elbow, he held a lock of her hair twirled between his fingers, watching her as if nothing was wrong.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

It was weird. Whereas, normally, she would be freaking out about the fact that she just woke up next to a guy stroking her hair (no matter how good-looking he was). Any bit of danger or urgency she felt was gone. No matter what, being here, next to him, just felt unbelievably right. Never in her entire life had Lucy felt so complete just lying next to another human being. Even when she was with Stin-.

Then it came back to her. All the memories of the past, of last night, crashed into her. Taking fistfuls of his shirt, Lucy cried into his chest. Every memory of the past few years just made her even more upset.

She cried out of anger. That for the last couple of years, she'd been treated like garbage by someone who claimed to love her. How she'd let someone make her feel like less of a woman for so long.

She cried out of sadness. No matter how much she'd wanted to say that it was goodbye, it still hurt her because she did love Sting. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't have any happy memories. However, the ones that she did have were overshadowed by the bad.

She cried for healing. Here she was, a woman in the prime of youth, finally free and at peace. No longer would she have to fear being criticized. She could be who she wanted to be without having to worry about upsetting someone. Things that made her happy would no longer be looked down upon as inferior. She was a person. Her thoughts, feelings, and ideals mattered, and she would never let that be taken from her again.

Her heart could only leap at the resounding peace that she held in her heart. The tears lightened up and the shaking stopped. All that was left was warmth and a soothing touch.

"Shhh…It's okay Luce. Let it all out."

Lucy didn't notice it until she stopped crying, but she was being soothed. The same arms that had helped her and been extended to her were now the ones that were willing to pick up the pieces. Looking up, she found those beautiful onyx eye trained on her. Eyes so filled with concern and love that it surprised her. Yes, Natsu had confessed to being in love with her, but she only thought it was a little crush. It was inconceivable to her that someone could fall for another person when they'd only met three months ago. However, now, as she stared back at him, she realized how wrong she was.

Reaching up, she grasped his face in her hands and brought him closer until they were eye to eye.

"Natsu. Do you love me?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because, you've always been mine. Somewhere, it was written that Lucy Heartfilia, would be with Natsu Dragneel, and he would love her for the rest of his life."

"But how do you know? What if I'm not the one for you?"

"That's not possible. I told you, we were meant to be."

She giggled at his declaration. Never had she met someone so sure of themselves.

"Then make me a promise." Stroking his face, she hoped that her eye conveyed her feelings. "For the rest of your life, you have to love me more than anyone else ever could. I don't want you to give up any thing for me, but I do want everything that is you. Every moment that you aren't fulfilling your dreams or just being you, devote those moments to loving me."

Natsu's heart stopped for a moment as he listened to her. Pulling her closer into a hug, she spoke softly into her ear. "I promise. I promise that you will never find anyone who loves you as much as I do."

Once they pulled away, Lucy looked in his eyes, "I want to kiss you, but you know why I can't right?"

"Yea, for right now, you are still with Sting."

"I'm going to go make it official. I'm going to tell him that I'm yours. Okay?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you just wait here. I'll call you when I get back."

"Alright."

The two of them departed from the bed. Natsu walked Lucy towards the door, but still kept her close to him. Even if she was breaking things off with him, Natsu still hated the idea of her going to meet Sting by herself.

Once they reached the door, he grabbed her by the waist and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine. It won't take long." Then an idea popped into her head. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Natsu. Will you make another promise with me?"

"I'll do whatever you ask."

"When I get back, kiss me."

Bending his head, he took a nip at her nose, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that, Natsu drove Lucy back home so that she could get dressed and fix her situation with Sting. Throwing on something comfortable, shorts and a t-shirt, she got in her car and left.

The fifteen minute drive to Sting's apartment gave her time to think up what she would say to him. No matter how much of a dick he was to her, she couldn't just be heartless. Even if he didn't care about her doesn't mean she never did. Her music was off and her phone was on silent. The only thing she needed right now was to concentrate on her conversation with Sting.

Time seemed to move faster than she wanted it, because after only a few minutes, she was in front of his apartment. Looking around, she was relieved to see his car (how awkward would it have been if she waited for him). Pulling up into a parking space, Lucy turned the car off and meditated. All the years of yoga gave her good center of self. She was able to meditate when she needed to and gather her thoughts whenever the situation demanded her to.

Finally finding the words to convey, she departed from her car and made it up to the building. Sting lived in a 4 story building that was five minutes away from Sabertooth. Just because he didn't like living "near assholes" he decided to live on the fourth floor.

' _Thank goodness this place has an elevator'_

Departing from the elevator, she made her way over to room 406.

 _*knock knock*_

While she waited, she got more nervous. The anticipation of their conversation, of their break up, it scarred her. How would he react? Would he be mad? Would he hurt her? Thinking back, she realized that it may have been a good idea for her to ask Natsu to wait outside.

Turning away to get her phone, the door finally opened, but not to the person she expected to see.

"Well if it isn't _Lulu._ What a pleasant surprise."

Standing in the door, was Minerva; in nothing but Sting's t-shirt (one that she got him for their anniversary). Leaning against the door, just so the shirt could ride up and show she was only wearing her underwear, Minerva watched Lucy like a hawk. Enjoying every moment that she thought Lucy was suffering.

"So what do you need, _Lulu?_ Sting and I were in the middle of something _important_." The black haired beauty smirked in the blonde's direction.

While yes, Lucy was taken back and hurt, she didn't let it show. She wouldn't let her win this time.

"Minerva, babe, come back to bed. Tell whoever is at the door to go sho- Lucy!"

"Hi Sting."

"Shit. Lucy, I can explain."

"How long has _this_ ," she gestured to Minerva in disgust "been going on?"

The blonde male looked towards Lucy, eyes trying to ask for forgiveness, but found no doubt or mercy in her brown orbs. He could only sigh and rake his hand through his hair.

"How _long_ Sting."

And there it was. Hatred. For four years, she'd always said his name with so much love and devotion. However, now, it was filled with contempt and dismissal. He looked towards her and could only confront it head on. Steeling himself he met her eyes.

"Two years."

"I see. Well I'm glad, this makes it easier." Turning towards Minerva, the blonde smiled "You can have him if you want. I know how much you always wanted someone to like you, because, you know, daddy issues. Does he still not talk to you?" The hatred that burned in Minerva's eyes only served to make Lucy stronger. "You know, going through life taking what someone else has will only depreciate you. At one point in time, I envied you. You're beautiful and confident. However, now that I look at you, I just feel pity. Maybe now you can stop acting like a dog in heat and finally have some self-respect?"

Minerva turned away, from the door and walked back inside. The words "fucking bitch" echoed.

Turning towards Sting she looked him in the eyes. "I'm in love with Natsu. I have been for the last three months. I didn't know it because I thought you were the one for me. However, I was mistaken. We are over. Have fun do whatever you want, but I will no longer be included." She walked closer and gave him a hug. An action he was not expecting. "Goodbye Sting."

Before he could reach after her, Lucy was already down the hall towards the elevator. A weight off her shoulders. It hurt to find out that for the past two years she was being cheated on, however, that was no longer her problem. She was finally free and happy.

Getting in her car, she decided that it would be a good idea to go home and 'get pretty' first before going straight to Natsu's. So she turned on her Pandora and sang until she got to her apartment. Setting her keys down on the table, she went to her closet to pick out an outfit for her meeting with Natsu.

 _*knock knock*_

She wasn't expecting anyone. Heading to the door, she came face to face with the last person she thought she would see.

"Hey sexy. You and your tits miss me?"

Orca.

 **Dunn Dunn Dunn~ Surprise much? Yup. I thought so. Okay well please rate and review. I'll have the next chapters out tomorrow. I'm an old lady who is tired. lol See ya next chapter**

 _Heaven***_


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back. I'm sorry this is taking so long, but worry not (or worry more) I've finished writing the story. There are only four or five more chapters left...**

 **that just made me depressed. Well I do want you guys to enjoy this chapter. It does get a bit strong, there is attempted sexual assault. So if that offends anyone, the I do apologize.**

 **Well please enjoy.**

 **I do no own Fairy Tail nor any characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

 _*Bang*_

The door slammed as he pushed himself into the tiny apartment. He grabbed at her and pinned her to the wall farthest from the door.

 _*Crash*_

A beautiful vase fell from the end table near the door. She struggled and kicked at him as he kept pushing himself closer to her. Lavishing her skin in sloppy, odorous, kisses. Reaching up, he grasped a handful of her well-endowed chest as the blonde struggled beneath him. She moved her arms and legs, trying to wedge him off of her.

"Lucy, you don't know how long I've waited for this." Slathering on more sloppy kisses to her collar bone, much to her disgust.

His ungraceful movements, and obvious hurry, gave her a brief opportunity for escape. Using the wall as leverage, she maneuvered her hands towards his hair to pull at it while simultaneously kicking at his inner thigh.

With him dislodged, she delivered a swift upper cut to the jaw. Although short, she did learn quite a few self-defense moves from Natsu. The hit wasn't powerful, but it was enough to give her time to get away. With Orca doubled over, she ran towards the door. Just as she was sure she'd made it, a large hand found purchase in her hair to yank her back into a heavy chest.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Keeping out of reach of her hands he rasped in her ear, "The fun is just getting started."

"Get the fuck off me you bastard!"

He chucked sinisterly in her ear "Have I ever told you how sexy I find it when you curse?"

With one swift move of his paw-like hands, Lucy's shirt was in shreds. Taking another handful of her chest, Orca began dragging her towards the back of her apartment. Although she was embarrassed, the last thing on her mind was covering up her body. Lucy knew that if she didn't make it out before he dragged her to back, things would get so much worse for her. As much as she could, she used all of her body weight to push into him. Not expecting her show of strength, he slammed into the wall, effectively letting her go.

Once free, she turned around and jabbed his face a couple of times. Once to the nose, another to the eyes. However, the jabs only infuriated him as he reared back and slammed his palm against her face. The slap dazed her long enough for him to tackle her to the floor. She kicked and punched at his face trying to get him to let her go.

"You fucking bitch!" Whatever punches were given to him, Orca returned.

She felt the blood trickle from the side of her jaw, and her face was sore from the punches. Though that didn't stop her. No she kept going and tried harder to get away from him. As they kept going, her stamina was starting to wane, and she was beginning to get more tired. Which wasn't going unnoticed by Orca.

With this chance given to him, his hands traveled until they reached the hem of her pants. He pulled at them trying to get them off her legs. The motion triggered Lucy's fight or flight instincts as she restrained him even more.

"Stop struggling!"

"GET OFF ME!" she struggled some more "STOP IT!" her pants slowly started to come down "NATSU!"

A hand yanked Orca off her flailing body, sending a swift punch into the green haired man's jaw. She looked up and for the second time that day, she saw someone she didn't expect.

Sting.

Orca stood up and his face was just as shocked, "What the hell was that for!?"

Sting made his way over to Lucy's side. Handing her his hoodie, he took a protective stance in front of her before glaring at Orca. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Lucy?!"

"You guys aren't even together anymore, so why should it matter?!"

While the two males were distracted, Lucy slowly made her way over to her cell phone. Her couch did a good job of covering her as she moved.

"You fucker! That doesn't give you an excuse to do this!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Besides, you told me I could have her!"

Lucy halted her movements and looked at Sting in shock. ' _He told him to do this?'_ She watched as Sting's jaw tightened.

"I WAS DRUNK ORCA! WHATEVER I SAID THEN DOESN'T MATTER! SHE DOESN'T EVEN WANT YOU!" He noticed Lucy's changed position, but tried to quickly avert her gaze so as to not giver her location away. However, that brief lapse in attention resulted in Orca looking in her direction.

He larger male lunged and grabbed her by the hair. Venom permeated his every word. "Minerva said that I could have you, you little slut. Always coming around flaunting your body and acting like someone wasn't supposed to want you. I make a move you get pissed off? Don't give me that shit!" He shot his eyes back at Sting, "And don't you try to play the good Samaritan when you've been banging Minerva for the longest! You've known forever that I've wanted her. I asked you constantly but you always kept her to yourself!"

His ranting was making his moves erratic. He pulled Lucy's hair harder, trying to make her stand up. Her unwillingness to comply only served to make him even more upset. Turning his full attention on her, Orca reached his hand to hit her again, but was stopped by Sting tackling him. The two males went flying, but not without Orca taking a fistful of Lucy's hair with him. Writhing in pain, she noticed the sound of their fighting going on next to her. Still nursing her wounds, Lucy crawled over to her phone and finally called 911.

While she gave the police her address, Sting and Orca kept their fight going. In the minute that Lucy diverted her attention, the two males had managed to amass a substantial amount of bruises, cuts, and scars on one another. Orca's size gave him more power to his punches, but he was slow. However, while not as heavy of a hitter, Sting was still strong and fast.

Dodging a well placed punch by Orca, Sting countered with a cross cut, then followed with a quick jab. The green haired male recoiled but returned with a punch to Sting's jaw, then proceeded to tackle the smaller male. They scuffled and flailed around on the floor punching and hitting at one another.

Lucy had taken this time to grab the nearest item she could (a coat rack) and started hitting Orca in the back. He reeled back and she hit him once again in the face. Effectively knocking him out. She and Sting sat there for a moment and watched Orca's unconscious body. Hoping he was officially out. Sting got up and made his way over to Lucy. Grabbing his own tool, they sat and watched over Orca until the police were finally able to make it.

As they took Orca away, the police interrogated her and Sting about the night's events. Through the entire ordeal, Sting stayed a respectful distance away from her. Close enough that he could hear what was going on, but far enough away so that she wouldn't feel dismayed by his presence.

After three hours, the officers were finally leaving the apartment, with Orca in tow. Lucy and Sting were informed that they needed to go to the station and file an official report by an officer named Macco. However, after seeing the state Lucy was in, desperately trying to keep her calm, officer Macco allowed them to stay in her apartment as long as she promised to be at the station in the morning. He sufficed himself with some pictures of her and Sting as evidence and they took his leave as well.

 **Annnnnd the count down to the last chapter begins!**

 _Heaven***_


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we go Angels. The is the second to last chapter I have. So lets get stared. I hope you all like it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Enjoy.**

With the officers gone, the nights events finally took their toll on Lucy. With an audible sob her body fell apart on the floor. She cried and sobbed letting the fear, pain, and disgust wash off her. A hand attempted to comfort her.

"Lucy."

She yanked herself away, " _YOU._ You're the reason he did this." She stood up and directed all of her anger and rage at the battered man. "You said he could _have_ me? Fuck Sting! Did I mean so little to you that you just decided to rent me out to everyone! You couldn't at least attempt to be a decent human being! Was it not enough that you treated me like shit for the past couple of years?!"

The blonde male stood up and held his hands up in surrender. The look of desperation and hopelessness in his eyes tried to convey his message. "Lucy just listen to me"

"NO! I have nothing to say to you! Do you not realize how much you've already hurt me?! What else do you want?!"

"I'M SORRY!"

She stopped. Tears steaming down her face.

Sting looked back up at her, staring into her tear soaked eyes. "I'm sorry. For four years you've been great to me and I treated you like shit. There were so many other guys, guys I thought were my friends, who kept asking me to let them have you or give them a picture. I thought that if I made you start wearing baggy clothes or try to make you less attractive, they'd leave you alone. But… I was wrong. I hurt you and I made you cry." He reached his hand up, wiping her tears "I pushed you in the arms of someone else." She looked away, just enough to wipe her own tears. "I don't ever expect you to forgive me, but please just let me say I'm sorry. I'll never stop apologizing for all that I did. Lucy Heartfilia, I'm so so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing now? You just said that I'm someone else's. That's true."

"I know, but, I just want you to let me be there for you, for the last time. You've got to go to the station and to court. So please just let me help you for right now, then I promise to leave you alone."

She was tired. It was all too much. The only thing she could manage to do was mumble a reply to walk to her room. She closed her door and locked it, still not feeling safe. Laying down in her bed, the last thing she thought in her mind was when she would next see Natsu. ' _I wish you were here.'_

The next morning, Natsu was fed up. He hadn't heard from Lucy all night and was now beyond worried. He decided that she might need time to herself after breaking up with someone she'd known all her life, so he gave her time, but something didn't sit right with him. He strongly felt that something was wrong.

Getting dressed as quick as he could, Natsu made the short yet familiar drive over to Lucy's apartment. He didn't know what to expect when he got there. However, seeing both Lucy and Sting exiting her apartment was not one of those things. Natsu watched as the two of them walked from her building towards Sting's car. Before they got in, the pinkette pulled up and jumped out.

"Lucy!"

She turned around, obviously surprised at his sudden visit. "Natsu! What are you doing here?"

He quickly looked over her appearance. Her face was covered with heavy makeup but most of it was hidden by large sunglasses. Although it was in the middle of May, she had on a long sleeved t-shirt and a jeans. Her hair was ratty and a bit disheveled. All in all, her appearance worried him.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

She wanted to lean into him, accept his affections. However, Officer Macco told both of them to keep the details of the case confidential for now.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine". Natsu finally took in Sting's appearance "Neither of you do. Luce, what's wrong."

"Natsu, it's fine." But it wasn't.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not." But she was.

"Lucy."

"Lulu, we've got to go." Noticing her dismay, Sting tried to intervene.

However, this only agitated Natsu even more.

He turned back to Lucy "So he can help you but I can't? Lucy what is going on?"

She couldn't. No matter how much she wanted, she knew that she wasn't allowed to talk to him about the case. Not yet. The only thing she could do was keep quiet. The moment she tried to talk to him would be the moment the dam burst. So keeping silent was all she could do.

However, the silence was not what Natsu wanted. "I see." With nothing more he turned and started walking away.

"Natsu! Wait!" However, he did not listen. He did not turn around. He did not even acknowledge that she spoke to him. He just kept walking back towards his car.

She stared to run after him but was stopped by Sting's voice "Lulu, we've got to head to the station."

That stopped her. Of course, how could she forget that most crucial piece of information. Watching as he got in his car, Lucy could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Turning around, she got in the passenger seat of Sting's car and stared out the window. ' _I have to talk to him when I get back'._

Once Natsu drove out of Lucy's apartment complex, he drove home and packed a bag. Nothing big, but a bag nonetheless. ' _I've got to get out of here.'_ A trip was what he needed. To get away from it all and compose himself again. After he was done, he got back in his car and headed to his other home. Even if he was going on a trip he had to make sure that his family knew.

 **Up next is the last chapter...**

 _Heaven***_


	27. The End

**Well Angels...This is it. We've made it to the last chapter. I'd like to take a moment to thank you all who read the story and kept coming back even though I kept going so long. A special thanks to my constant reviewers:**

 **AngelEmCuti**

 **monkeyru**

 **Uzumaki Naho**

 **Extreme999**

 **SashaMonroe**

 **If I didn't name you please forgive me. My email is being kind of weird right now and its 3 in the morning and I've forgotten how to read somewhat. Either way. Thank you guys and be on the lookout for my next story!**

 **Well without further ado, THE FINAL CHAPTER**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, it'd probably be crap. Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy and Sting walked out of the police station an few hours later. Both of them utterly drained and tired of everything that had happened. The two of them were separated and sent into questioning as soon as they got there. Both of their stories matched and Lucy was successful in getting the charges pressed on both Orca. When the brute came to, he was all but willing to give away the Minerva was the one who told him that Lucy was willing to sleep with him. Officer Macco assured Lucy that he would personally visit the black haired devil himself.

The worst of the ordeal hadn't even taken place, but for now, it was over. As the duo exited the station, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Making her way to Sting's car, the two kept a comfortable silence. However, as they drove, the silence became thick and even more tense. A feeling that Lucy was far too used to. She eyed Sting warily, noticing how tense his whole body became.

Just as she was about to comment on it, she noticed that he began pulling the car over into her parking lot. Turning off the engine, he turned towards her. "Can we start over?"

The question caught her so off guard that she almost didn't even notice it. "What?"

"I said, can we start over?" he turned towards her "Lucy, I fucked up badly. I didn't realize how bad until I saw you with _him_. The way you reacted to him, that was what we had. Lucy please come back."

"Sting… no."

"But why?!"

"Tell me Sting. Why do you love me?"

"Why? Lucy I've known you forever and you've known me forever. I know all there is about you."

"Is that all?"

"Is there any other reason I need?"

She smiled at him. "Sting. You don't love me. Maybe at one time you did, but you don't"

"Yes I do!"

"No. You don't. Sting, you and I had something at one point in time, but I don't think we've loved each other for a long time. We've stayed because we're both cowards. We were too scared of the unknown, of not knowing what would happen after we ended everything. So we stayed together, even though we both wanted to leave. You resented me but didn't know why, and I was so desperate that I mistook that resentment for love." She grasped his hand in hers "But we're different now. You and I aren't cowards anymore."

He smiled and didn't bother trying to hide his tears. "But what if I wan't to be a cowards just a bit longer with you?"

They both laughed. It was the first time in a long while that they'd been able to laugh in each other's presence. Regaining their breath, the two embraced in one last goodbye hug, before Lucy exited the passenger side.

"Now that you aren't a coward anymore, make sure you treat Yuki right. She's amazing and doesn't deserve any crap."

"Neither did you."

She smiled, happy that he could admit his wrongdoings now. "Goodbye Sting."

"Goodbye Lulu."

She closed the door, at the same time closing the longest chapter in her life. Now that one is over, she knew it was time to start another. While Sting drove away, Lucy hopped in her car and rushed over to Natsu's apartment. When she arrived at his building, she noticed that Natsu's car wasn't there. Calling him a couple of times, she got no answer.

' _Come one Natsu. Where are you?'_

After dialing him for the fourth time, she pulled out of the complex and headed to Fairy Tail Lounge, the only other place she figured he would be.

Walking in, she immediately felt all eyes on her. Why wouldn't they, her appearance must be shit. However, she ignored that as she searched around for a fresh head of pink.

"Lu-chan?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Lucy noticed all her girls coming towards her, their faces all a mix of anger and concern.

"Hi guys. Where is Natsu? I have to talk to him."

Before any of the other girls could respond, a different, gruff voice sounded from the table to her left. "Don't you think you did enough Bunny Girl?"

Lucy's head snapped to her right to see Gajeel. His gaze was less than friendly towards her. "Gajeel. Where is Natsu?"

"I don't know? Where's Sting?"

"Gajeel! Stop it!" Levy yelled at the black haired male.

"And why should I shrimp?" he stood up and strode over to the group. "Bunny girl, what you did to Salamander was foul and you and I both know it."

"Excuse me?"

"Was he really just a rebound to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about Gajeel? Of course he wasn't. Listen, if you don't know where he is then I'll find him myself."

"And that's why I'm asking don't you think you did enough to him. If all you want to do is explain, then save it. You made your choice didn't you? Why prolong this?"

"Gajeel…" she looked around and saw the same sentiment in everyone's eyes. Sensing the tension, Mira walked over and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. The Lucy looked up into her clear blue eyes.

"Lucy, we all love you. We just want you all to be happy. If you want to stay with Sting then we won't bud in. Just please don't hurt Natsu."

The blonde yanked herself away from the motherly grasp "Stay with Sting? I didn't choose Sting."

"Bunny girl-" Gajeel's tone sent out a warning "Don't lie about it. You made the choice."

A chorus of voices followed his.

"Lucy its okay no one is mad at you."

"Just tell us."

"We all just want the best for you."

"Natsu is hurting right now."

"Yea, just give him time."

The voices continued and grew until the blonde finally snapped. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" striding over to a table, she grabbed the water (hopefully it was water), snatched her glasses off and splashed the liquid on her face. Making sure to rub the makeup off with her shirt, she faced the familiar faces of friends and family. They looked upon her, fully of bruises and swelling. Their faces mixed with horror, anger, and confusion.

Looking around she took a breath to steady herself. "Yesterday, I left to go and tell Sting that I was done with him. I found out that for the last two years, he'd been cheating on me. So it made things easier. However, when I got home, Orca was there." A collective mix of gasps and other various noises of shock filled the room. "He attacked me. The bruises are from trying to fight him off me. I thought the worst, but Sting saved me. He fought Orca while I called the cops. The officer told me I couldn't tell anyone about the case until I formally pressed charges. When Natsu came earlier, Sting and I were on the way to the police station."

Her voice shook and her injuries burned as her salty tears poured in them. "I wanted to tell him. I wanted to just be with him, but I couldn't." She fixed her gaze back to her family. "Please just tell me where he is. If he thinks that I chose Sting, then I have to fix it."

The group remained still, everyone still processing the information she gave them. The silence was ultimately broken by a strong voice up above.

"Do you love him?"

Looking up, every saw Dr. Makarov Dreyer, the owner of Fairy Tail Lounge and Academy. He sat on the rail of the second floor, his body fully relaxed buy his gaze was strong and heavily trained on Lucy. If even possible, the room grew even quieter as they waited for Lucy's reply.

Wiping her tears, she faced his gaze head on "I do. No one can love him as much as I do and no one can love me as much as he does."

A smile immediately broke out on the older man's face, along with everyone else in the lounge. "Well then, young lady, I think you have a gentleman to catch up to."

Moving up the familiar path, Natsu carried the three bouquets of flowers in his hands. As he reached the peak of the cliff, the three tombstones of his deceased family members lay there overlooking the bright blue ocean. Just as beautiful as the day he brought her with him.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he made his way to the graves, carefully placing the flowers on all three. He sat down on the ground in front of all three, letting the peace of the scenery relax him.

"Hey you guys." The graves met him back with silence.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here." He ran his fingers through his hair "well I goofed. I guess she didn't like me as much as I thought she did. Zeref, you were right, I am really dumb."

"Yes he is dumb." The voice startled him, but it was so familiar that he didn't turn around. He sat still as the owner of the voice drew closer "He's dumb, and quick tempered. Way to over confident. Even though I say that, Zeref, your little brother is sweet, loyal, and patient. So you don't have to worry about him." The voice stopped right behind Natsu's back. "He had no problem making me fall in love with him."

The two remained in their respective positons for a while. Silence. Nothing permeated the area. After a few more moments, Lucy looked over to Natsu. "I know what you may that think but it's not like that. I-"

"Luce." She stopped. Natsu stood up and turned to face her. There the two of them stood, face to face with one another.

"Natsu." Her voice was breathless and needy. She could only stare back at those onyx eyes that had captured her heart so easily.

He grasped her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gajeel called me."

"He did?"

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing important…I'm sorry. I should have believed you."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. How am I going to be there for you when I decide that I don't want to listen to you?"

"Natsu. I didn't want you because you're bound to never make a mistake. Everyone does. I love you for all your mistakes, faults, and flaws. To me, that makes you more perfect."

Pulling her even closer, Natsu placed his forehead on hers. "Why do you love me Luce?"

"Why? Because you, Natsu Dragnee, are handsome and incredible. No matter how or if I try, I can't get you out of my head. You're ridiculously funny and what you lack in books smarts, you make up in instincts. Irresistible. You're everything I could every want in someone."

The smile on his face transferred over to her. "Can I fulfill my promise now?"

"Yes you can."

Just as the words left her mouth, they were replaced with Natsu's lips. The two of them melted into the kiss. Holding each other tighter and tighter, the kiss let loose all of their feelings: love, longing, patience, understanding, frustration. It seemed as if the universe itself had stop, just so the two of them could stay together a bit longer. Running out of breath, they separated, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Lucy. You're mine for the rest of your life. I won't ever let you go."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. For the rest of your life, Natsu, you'll be mine."

With their promises of eternity exchanged, they descended into the euphoria that was their kiss. Reveling in the passion that was their love. That same love that would be with them for years to come.

 **Until next time my angels.**

 _Heaven***_


End file.
